Trials of a King
by DarkSoul26
Summary: Part 1 of a two-part story. Cecil became the king of Baron, but there is so many challeneges the Paladin must face, including a surprising task involving a mysterious tribe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFIV. Hope y'all enjoy this epic fic. **

Many of us know about the inhabitants of the Blue Planet; from the humble people of Baron, to the mysterious Lunarians. But there was only one type that we nearly get the chance to know about. Those are the aboriginals who live in the archapelligo between Mythrill and Mysidia.

They lived a solitary and prosperous life until one fateful day, the Lunar Eclipse began. Everyone of their beloved creatures have grown hostile by the numbers and the vegetation began to die. Many have tried to fight against the femine and the perversities but to no avail. And so they've decided to hide underground; in fact, the natives have lived millions of years that they know exactly where to hide, which was why none of us could barely see them.

During that time they foretold a legend that a hero who bares "pure light" could end the war and restore peace throughout the world. After what seemed like ages, they finally emerged and everything was quiet. There were no monsters, flowers started to bloom, and food was plentiful. It was a sign that the story became true, and now they hope to find this man of hallowed light. A new life is about to be made.

* * *

Its been one month since the coronation of Baron's new king and queen. The castle was full of life and the people are joyous for a very special occassion. Everyone, excpet Cecil, knew this day would come. Even Rosa and the former king, Odin, knew about the great news.

At the throne room sat Rosa and Cecil and when their first session was over she told him. "Cecil, do you know what day it is?" He nodded and said it is the first of June. He noticed that the castle walls have been decorated, but he wasn't sure of this occassion. Then Rosa's face lit up and she proudly stated that this is his twenty-first birthday!

Ever since they defeated Zeromus, Cecil completely forgot that it's been that many years since he lived in Baron; that was when Odin took him in as an orphan and raised him as his own. Beneath her throne, his beloved pulled out a small box and handed it to him. He opened it and there was a golden necklace with a heart. He thanked her and embraced in a kiss.

Just then, Cid came barging in and greeted them. "Hey you two! Have you told him the great news?"

"Yes, Cid." Rosa gleamed.

"Well, congratulations, Cecil! Boy do I have a surprise that's gonna shake your Chocobo tail feathers!"

"What is it, Cid?" Cecil asked.

"Come. I will show you." He followed Cid to the right wall with a candlestick and opened the hatch.

After they walked through a long, dark tunnel, they saw Cid's most advanced airship in the Red Wing fleet, the Enterprise. "I've made some changes on this baby and as a special gift to you, since you were the best Lord Captain the world has ever known, I'm giving it to you! From now on, you're in charge. May she serve you well."

"Thank you, Cid."

The fleetmaster gave him a card and he explained. "Because you finally turned twenty-one, I'm giving you a special writ to the pub in Troia. Whadda ya say, it'll be just you and me."

"Sounds great!" Cecil exclaimed.

"The party starts at 9 pm sharp. I'll see ya there."

That night Cecil prepared himself for the event and brought his sacred sword, the Excalibur, with him, just in case any monsters try to sneak up on him. Ever since Zeromus perished, Baron's been on high alert in case there were still any strange activity. When he was ready he walked out of his tower and into the throne room where Rosa stood with some White mages.

She was an expert using White magic spells and so she's teaching them the same, one spell at a time. She agreed to stay and train them while the boys head to the Troia pub. They said good-bye and the Enterprise sputtered and lifted off. Cecil was at the helm and it soared northwest to an island with a castle to the left next to a massive waterfall, and a village next to it, along with numerous trees in between. Finally it landed beside the city and they entered.

The town of Troia was all lit up and people were walking around and going on with their lives. Cecil and Cid walked north across a stone bridge and before they reached the pub, they heard a sound of metal pedals. It landed and it was a combination between a bicycle and a small airplane with wings flapping. Sitting in that flying contraption was a little rabbit with pointy ears, a red cloak, and a backpack. It was Puddingway!

He walked out and replied. "Greetings and salvations to you all! What brings you two to Troia?"

"We're here for Cecil's birthday. We're heading to the pub for this splendid ocassion. Want to come with us?" Cid asked.

"Sure! In fact, I was heading the same way because my friend is presenting a great dance tonight. Oh you should see her, once you get a glimpse you never want to turn away!" Puddingway exclaimed.

"That sounds fun, doesn't it, Cecil?" He playfully hit his side and he muttered.

"...Yes..I guess."

"Wonderful! Let's go!" The rabbit led the way and the pair followed suit.

It was 8:58 pm when the trio entered the pub. They found some wooden stools next to the bar and sat. The bartender looked and greeted them and Cid ordered a glass of beer. Puddingway wanted a martini and he wanted to give Cecil one, too. While they waited, Puddingway said that there has been a lot of buzz about the new King of Baron.

"Yes, it's been one month since Rosa and I have been coronated."

He clapped his hands in glee. "Yay! That's great news, I'm so happy for you!"

"Indeed, the kingdom has finally seen the light. It's never been more peaceful."

Finally their drinks came and Cid grabbed the glass and drank within a few gulps. He put it down on the counter and rubbed his lips. Puddingway became wide-eyed and exclaimed. "Wow! I never saw anyone so strong drink it that fast!"

"Years of practice, boys!" Cid replied. "Y'know, she used to be a student in airship engineering."

"No way! What happened to her?"

"Ah, she couldn't understand the mechanisms. I tried helping her, too, but she wanted to become a bartender instead."

Puddingway acknowledged. "Oh, I see. Good for her, though."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the people silenced. Then there was a light shimmering from the ceiling to the floor at the northwest corner of the pub. Drums started to play and a sillouhette emerged. She was wearing a pink, sleeveless top and denim shorts. She bowed, threw her hair back, and put her hands on her bending knees. She stood up and skimmered her body down slowly. Everyone went agap and Cecil asked who she was.

"That's my former girlfriend from Troia, she's the best dancer in the land. In fact, she was so good that she called herself by her nickname, the Dancing Dagger. Whenever she moves, it's like a dagger stabbed you in the heart. People can't seem to get enough of her."

"So I see." Cid said.

She raised her hands and she went down again. Just then, she caught Cecil's blue eyes and looked at him while blinking fiercely. "It seems she's got her eyes on you, Cecil." Cid stated.

The Paladin never saw anything like it. He started to feel strange, he had a sensation at the pit of his stomach and went down south. Later on, his head felt fuzzy and he excused himself from the pub. Cid and Puddingway looked astonished as he left.

"I guess the shock was too much for him." Cid said.

"Or maybe it's the drink. It can be very potent." Puddingway added.

They felt the cold air as Cecil walked out dizzy. Then he went south to a pool of water. When he got there, he tripped and fell forward. He tried to get up but he was so hot and his body felt like an anvil on his back weighing him down, so he decided to crawl. The silver moon was reflecting its light on the surface and Cecil muttered to himself. "Unh...What's happening..? Why do I feel like this...? Could it be the drink...?"

He shoved his body toward the water's edge and reached down to splash cold water on his face. He would almost do anything to get rid of the drunkeness. His hands barely touched so he tried to dip his face into the lake. He scurried even farther and his head touched, but as he leaned he fell over.

He realized he was drowning and he swam up. He gasped for air for a second and he went down again. He tried a second time but it was no use. He started to sink as he struggled to breathe. Just the he heard something, a maniacal, deep laugh. And then he saw a blue tortoise-like creature with red eyes and shiny fangs. He recognized him, it was the Drowned King Cagnazzo, the Archfiend of Water. He stopped sinking as he listened to his speech.

"So we meet again, Cecil. You're not as tough as you once were...as was your beloved king. Ha ha ha ha ha. He had challenged me so he could protect his kingdom, but failed miserably. Such a waste. And now you will suffer the way he did in your watery grave, and Baron will be mine! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

He drew his sword and sliced the monster, but he was only attacking water. He tried again but it didn't affect him.

"Yes..use all your strength!" Cagnazzo chuckled.

Cecil struck as hard as he could and he was still there. He was running out of breath, he felt his lungs were ready to burst. They were filling up with water drastically! He tried to breathe and they started to fill up faster. He struggled to get to the surface but he was so far down, he couldn't make it in time. One minute he started to choke and next everything turned to black.

A few minutes later, Cid and Puddingway left the pub. "Man, that was the best dancer I've ever seen!" Cid exclaimed

"You said it!" Puddingway commented.

Just then they some lady screaming by the lake. "Help! Help! Someone drowned in the lake! Hurry, save him!"

They saw small bubbles for a few seconds and when they stopped Cid said "Don't worry, young lass. I'll go get him! Ol' Cid to the rescue!"

He ran to the lake and dove in as he screamed "Jeronimo!" He plunged in to it and in the darkness, he couldn't see anything. By the light of the moon, a sword shimmered in the water. He grabbed it and went for the drowned person as he went deeper. Sure enough, he saw someone sinking and he grabbed him by the cape. He pulled them both up and gasped for air. He vigorously swam over and placed the sword and the man onto the bank. He tossed him on his back and realized that the lifeless body was Cecil's! Cid lifted his chin and started to press both hands upward on his lungs.

After ten presses, he leaned and breathed into his mouth and repeated the process. After several attempts he yelled "C'mon! Breathe, Cecil! BREATHE!" Puddingway looked scared as he may lose his best friend.

Later, Cecil immediately opened then closed his eyes as he choked and coughed water out. When he was done, he took a few deep breaths and slowly awoken. "Geez, don't scare me like that again! We thought we lost you!" Cid stated.

"Are you alright?" Puddingway asked.

"Unh...I think so..." Cecil mumbled. He sat up and the rabbit bowed his head as he apologized.

"I'm sorry, Cecil, it was all my fault. I should've warned you not to take too much of that martini. The effects of it can be too strong for you to deal with."

"It's...okay...you didn't know. I forgive you..." Cecil slurred.

"C'mon, Cecil. Let's head back to Baron, things are looking kinda grim. Alright, up you go!" Cid lifted him on his shoulders and dragged him away from the lake.

Before he reached his PedalPlane, Puddingway said "Oh, Cid..." They turned and he thanked him for saving Cecil's life.

"No problem. It's the least I can do."

"And Cecil, have a great birthday." He smiled and nodded and Puddingway stepped inside the little aircraft. They headed to the Enterprise and Cid laid Cecil down on the deck. He started the engine and took the helm. They lifted off and went back to Baron. During the voyage, Cecil at times began to shiver from his wet uniform and the crisp night air.

Before thy docked, Cecil asked. "Cid...please...do me a favor?"

"Sure, m'lord. Anything."

"Um...don't tell Rosa of what just happened...I...don't want her to worry."

"I won't, Cecil. I cross my heart."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile back at the throne room, Rosa was training the White mages. So far, they learned Cure, Sight, Libra, and Esuna, but she was teaching them the advanced spells such as Protect, Shell, and Cura. While she was doing it, Cid decided to take a detour and take the route to Cecil's tower.

After they climbed up, he put him on his bed and covered him with new warm sheets. "Hey." Cecil looked over at Cid at his left. "You get a goodnight's sleep, you hear? Hope you feel better."

"My pardons." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

Cid left and went to the throne room to see Rosa. "Hey you!"

"Oh, hello, Cid. Alright, that's enough for tonight." she said to the mages. They left and said farewell to the pair and she questioned him.

"Cid, where's Cecil?"

"Ah, he's very tired. He slept just as soon as I tucked him in. Maybe its best you get some sleep, too, Rosa."

"Yes, I suppose. I've been working really hard with the mages and it's going to take awhile before they learn the advanced spells."

"Keep up the good work, ya hear? Good night, Rosa."

"Night, Cid." She blew out the candles and carried one to Cecil's bedchamber. She rested it on the table and blew it out before she snuggled next to her sleeping husband. He always looked so cute when he's asleep, I wonder what he's dreaming, she thought. "Good night, Cecil." she whispered as she kissed him and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF, they belong to Square, lucky dogs. But I do own my original characters. Hope you like this chapter.**

Later that night, Cecil, Rosa, Kain, Rydia, and Edge were inside an old, wore down house. Rosa was hyperventilating and telling Cecil about her dreams. "I've been having those scary dreams again. First that dream in which I stopped by a lake and bleeded when I heard a baby's cry, and now this...?"

"Calm yourself, Rosa." Cecil reassured. "What are you seeing now?" He put his hands firmly on her shoulders as he reminded her to use these dreams as clues.

She took a deep breath and explained "I'm seeing some kids stabbing me when I laid helplessly on the ground and when I was still alive, some dogs were biting and tearing my robe apart! Then they lifted me up and nailed me to that tree!"

Cecil realized something. "The tree...the tree is the source of the curse."

"W-what are you saying, Cecil?"

"I'm saying that the tree we saw earlier is hiding somewhere in that campground. We've been acting very strangely since we saw it. All those dreams and our thougts are being manipulated by our emotions, just like what Zemus used to do." Determined as ever he declared "Rosa, we must find that tree and destroy it!"

She swallowed and asked "You think...this will work?"

"So, we finally found the problem, haven't we?" Edge sighed as he was walking in the room. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Cecil and Rosa stood up and Edge led the way out onto a flimsy bridge. It started to squeak when he stepped on it and it snapped in half. He grabbed on one end and yelped. The party came rushing to him and the half broke. Edge landed on his bottom and as he stood up he rubbed it in agony. "Ow..."

"Let's go!" Kain said and he leapt to the ground. Rydia tied her Chain Whip to one pole of the bridge and skimmered down with Rosa and Cecil. When they reached the bottom, Edge stood up and gloated "That wasn't too bad." "Don't be so foolish, Edge. We need to find that tree." Rydia scowled.

After what seemed like forever, they finally found that humongous, dead tree Rosa was talking about. It was located next to a campfire that was put out not too long ago. A very familiar sight.

"This is it." Cecil said.

"The source of the curse." Kain added.

Rydia said "This dark spell has been manipulating many people, according to the legend. I can't use my Eidolons because they will be under the possession, too. I'll use my Elemental spells instead."

"Great idea, Rydia." Cecil remarked.

"Besides, we have a warrior of light to protect us." Edge exclaimed.

"Then let's tear it down!" Kain declared. The team was ready to fight.

Their strategy is to attack the trunk so Cecil used his Excalibur, Edge threw a Fuma Shruiken, Rosa casted Protect, Kain focused and jumped, and Rydia casted Firaga. Not a single blemish appeared so they tried again.

This time Rosa used Shell on the team and the tree started to move. Just then it used Darkness and hit them to the ground. As they stood up, Cecil realized "It's trying to defend itself from us!" They were sapped.

"Watch out!" Rosa screamed as the tree unleashed its prowess again. They braced themselves and the damage was minimized.

A third time Cecil critically hit the trunk, Edge threw a Fuma Shruiken, Kain jumped, Rosa casted Curaga, and Rydia used Flare which branded it. They repeated the routine and a huge branch started to fall. It crashed to the ground and then three dogs growled. They came running from behind the tree, there were two Flamehounds and one Icebeast.

Rosa Dualcasted Berserk on the two hell hounds, Cecil sliced one, Kain jumped on the second one, Edge used his Murasames on the Icebeast, and Rydia casted Bio. The Icebeast used Blaze on the team which critically wounded them.

Rosa Dualcasted Curaga on everyone then Berserk on the blue dog. Edge used Tremor, Kain jumped on the second Flamehound, and Cecil diced the Icebeast.

At the fourth turn, Kain focused and jumped on the Icebeast which vanished. Edge casted Frost on the red dogs and Rydia casted Blizzaga. Rosa used Cura on the gang and the others repeated the process until both dogs dissipated.

Then they attacked the tree and the trunk fell with a loud crash. Thin smoke rose up from the stump then dissapeared.

"It's done." Cecil said.

"The tree is destroyed!" Rydia exclaimed.

"Heh! That was too easy!" Edge bloated "Come on, is that all you got?"

Suddenly they heard a snicker. "You may have devastated my resting place, but my wicked spirit lives on.. And in less than fifteen seconds, you are gonna perish anyway. Consume my wrath and I will meet you in the Netherworld and smite you all. Hehehehehehehe!"

They realized what was happening after they saw black mist heading their way, it was Dark Breath. Then they started to choke and suffocate. Their life was decreasing rapidly and Cecil went on all fours.

He heard Rosa speak to him. "Cecil...Cecil! CECIL!"

He gasped for air and woke up. He took some deep breaths until he calmed himself. He hugged and squeezed her and she whispered. "You were dreaming."

"Ah, yes...I thought I'd lost you.."

"It's alright, Cecil. I'm fine." she reassured. He looked out his left window and realized it was dawn. Pyroflies glowed at the dark blue and lavender sky. "Come on. Let's get ready, they're waiting." Rosa said as she stood up and changed. Cecil wondered why he kept having those nightmares, surely there must be a reason.

* * *

Later Cecil and Rosa were at the throne room and she talked to him when the nobles are out of earshot. "Cecil?"

"What is it?" he asked as he faced her.

She took a deep breath. "Can I be with you always?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Cecil wondered.

"I talked to Odin recently. And I was wondering if...we can start a family together. I know its early, its only been a month since we ended the war and retrieved all the Crystals. But...if you still want to wait, I can understand."

"Rosa..?" he said speechless.

"When I remembered His Majesty raising both you and Kain, I was hoping that...we can do the same he did. To pass on our legacy to our newborn, regardless of what gender it will be." She looked down deep in thought and raised her head again and asked "Can we do it together?"

After a few moments he nodded slowly and hugged her. "Of course." And she closed her eyes while being in his warm comfort.

At the Enterprise Rosa and Cecil were talking about the preparations in settling down. He said "We'll set a course to Mysidia and go the the Elder at the Tower of Prayers, so we can have his blessing. And then we can head back to Baron."

"Alright." she nodded.

Cecil took the helm and the airship rose above the castle. The guards wished them good luck and they were on their way.

It headed east over the ocean and when they almost got there, Cecil saw a paddle boat with people with red skin. The two never saw anything like it. "Who are they?" Rosa wondered.

He shook his head and answered "I'm not sure."

"Look!" she pointed.

He walked over to the side and saw two males rowing and a female tied up in ropes.

"It looks like she's in trouble." she said and Cecil agreed to follow them and see where they're taking the hostage. They did and saw a small island with a cave; the two men docked and took the lady inside. Cecil landed the airship when they were out of sight and he and the White mage set out to investigate.

They walked over small puddles and mud as water dripped from the stalactites above. They came to two paths and he looked at the tracks to see where they went.

"Over there, the left passage."

She bent down and was astonished at the footprints. "It looks like they're moccassins of some kind."

He nodded and led the way to a cliff. They hid at the side while they watched the two red skins torture the girl. She was cowering at the edge and the two kept closing in on her.

One of them spoke "It seems that your father isn't here to protect you now. You shouldn't have betrayed his trust."

The other snickered "Who would've thought that you're the chief's little girl? You're as weak as a Chocobo chick and just as worthless."

"It would be quite amusing to get rid of such a vile little insect like you!"

He took out his axe from his waist and threatened to kill her. The other did the same. She backed away closer to the edge and Cecil had enough. He drew his blade and they looked over to see the trespassers.

"Hey! This isn't your business to get involved. Unless if you want to join her." the first one said.

The second licked his lips with his eyes ravenous. "I would love to teach these whites a lesson or two when it comes to messing with...our affairs."

"Count me in!" a third one sneered as he appeared and yanked out his axe.

Rosa and Cecil prepared for battle, but she didn't bring her bow and arrows. She didn't know they were going into a fray. As if he read her thoughts, he reassured "It's alright. I'll do the fighting. You just do what you do best, your healing spells."

She nodded and stepped back as he took the front.

One aboriginal took the rear while two went in front. Cecil started the fight by using Cover to protect Rosa in case she gets hit. She casted Protect on both of them and the first native used Screech, which lowered their defense.

The second one used Bluff to increase his attack power and the third one attacked Rosa, but Cecil immediately took the blow with his Lustrous Shield. He counterattacked and she used Shell.

The first redskin hit Cecil and he sliced him, and he also diced the one in the rear. The second one used Bio on both teammates, which began to sap their stamina.

The Paladin attacked the left one and he used Fira. The White mage casted Cura and Cecil hit the right one critically, he disappeared. The two remaining hit Cecil with their axes and he countered them both.

One of them vanished and because the battle was one-sided, he decided to retreat. The pair did their winning poses and checked on the girl who lost her balance and fell off the edge.

Cecil immediately sheaved his sword and ran to the precipice. He dove into the river below and Rosa came rushing toward it. Submerged he swam down to the drowning girl and grabbed her under his arm. They rose to the surface and he swam to the bank, carrying her on his back. When it was shallow enough, he stood up and she opened her eyes. She climbed down and Rosa ran to them.

Drenched but relieved, she thanked them for saving her life and taking out the savage men. "I don't know why my people turned on me."

Cecil was agap. "Your people? Would you mind telling us who you are?"

Gratefully she nodded and introduced herself as Dragon Rose, Chief Abdullah's daughter. They hailed from the village of Tenebre, which is the middle island of the archapelligo. Cecil and Rosa greeted her as the new king and queen of Baron.

"Nice to meet you. Such fine warriors you two are. A White mage I see and you must be a..."

"A Paladin." he added. She looked at him quizically and he answered that he is a warrior of hallowed light.

"Then it's true! I heard stories of the great man of light who ended the war and restored peace to my people! Come with me. I must go back to my village where my father is waiting for me. You're allowed to go with me, if you accept." He nodded and they led her to the Enterprise where they headed south to a circular island.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering what the heck Tenebre means, it's "darkness" in Italian. This may give you a foreshadow of what's about to happen. Oh, and that dream scene is a heads-up for my other upcoming crossover. Hope you're liking this story so far; it'll become more intense as it goes on. Keep a lookout for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Enterprise landed and the trio walked through the thick woods. It was very dark, but Dragon Rose lit a torch to guide their way. When they finally got to a clearing, they could see a bunch of teepees and a tall, bright one in the heart of them. They walked toward it and heard people mumbling as they looked at Cecil and Rosa, even they have never seen people like that before. Like the redskins they fought, they were wearing clothing made from Ogres, Goblins, and Domovis.

The trio stopped at the entrance and she turned to them. "A moment, please, Paladin."

She trotted past the redskins sitting on each side as she approached her father, covered in feathers and war paint. Since Abdullah was the head of the tribe, he wore different feathers from many monsters such as Cockatrices, Zus, Helldivers, Rukhs, even Chocobos. He greeted her and was amazed for her return.

"Father, I have some exciting news! I was attacked by our rebels and two other warriors came and saved me from their treachery. Shall I introduce you to them?"

"Yes, my dear, please let them come forth."

She walked out and asked them to enter. They obliged and stood before the chieftain. As a sign of respect, Cecil and Rosa kneeled as they were introduced. After a few moments, the chief told them to rise. "So, you're the two fine warriors that rescued my daughter."

He looked at Rosa and exclaimed "A White mage, I presume?"

"Yes, Chief." Rosa replied.

Then he looked at Cecil. "And this must be the foot soldier, such great courage and strength he has."

"Indeed. This man is a Paladin, a warrior who possesses immense wisdom, virtue, and pure light!" she chirped.

He said wide-eyed "Is he now? So the legend must be true, then. We've been waiting for ages to meet you, and now we're grateful that we have."

"A legend?" Cecil asked.

"Yes. We've lived a solitary and prosperous life until one fateful day, the Blood Moon begun. Everyone have grown hostile by the numbers and the vegetation began to die. Many have tried to fight against the femine and the perversities but to no avail. And so we've decided to hide underground, which was why none of us could barely see them. Duiring that time we foretold a legend that a hero who bares "pure light" could end the war and restore peace throughout the world. After what seemed like aeons, we finally emerged into the sun again. There were no monsters, and food and flowers grew once again. It was a sign that the story became true, and we hoped to find this man of hallowed light. I'm glad it was you."

He announced that the their prophecy has been fulfilled and the audience cheered. When they quieted he insisted them to sit next to him and for Dragon Rose to set up the ritual.

She walked to a corner where no one can see or hear her. She whispered to a mysterious man shrouded in shadow. "Domin, the Paladin has come. You know what you must do."

"It shall be done, m'lady." he nodded and she emerged from the darkness.

Cecil and Rosa sat next to Chief Abdullah as the redskins crossed their legs. Cecil tried his best to mimic their posture; he never felt anything more comfortable. Just then drums started to beat quietly and steadily. Cecil and Rosa looked around and some of the red skins hit them. Then he started to falter and Rosa looked at him worried.

"What is it, Cecil?"

He murmurred "Strange...I've never felt this way before. Its like something's inside me, but I can't comprehend it. I feel like I should..."

He looked up and saw Dragon Rose motioning him to come closer. Slowly he stood up and walked to her.

She grabbed his arm and asked him what is wrong. He shook his head and spoke in a voice he never had. "There's no need for concern, Rosa. Dragon Rose awaits me. I must go to her."

He broke away from her and as he walked closer to her the drums sounded louder and faster. His heart was beating in tune with them and he felt himself breathing harder and faster. He saw her step up on a circular platform and started to dance on it.

Cecil, as if in a trance, watched her. Everyone was dancing except Rosa who sat there helplessly. In fact, most of the natives blocked her vision. All she wanted was to find Cecil and try to figure out why he was acting so strange.

She stood up and made way until he found him not moving, as if he was a statue watching Dragon Rose stomp on the platform, sway her arms, shimmer her body down slowly and seductively, and rotate her hips and stomach. When Rosa was trying to get his attention by calling his name, a fat redskin hollered and asked her to get firewood and then he mocked her.

"Ha! White mages. So primitive and submissive these weaklings are. How utterly pathetic."

She overheard and depressed she left by his orders.

Meanwhile, Cecil continued to watch while sitting on a log and after a few minutes, he rose and danced with her. The drums banged and everyone roared in glory as Rosa returned with an armful of logs. Wearily, she dropped them next to the redskin and he hollored again. "White slave, get more firewood."

"White slave not give you any. White slave had enough!" she retorted, her voice rising. Then she casted Silence on him, which took awhile because she needed to concentrate in such obnoxious clatter. When the spell worked, other warriors ganged up on her and she used Teleport to escape before they could grab her.

* * *

It was very quiet when she warped out the big tent and into the woods where a river was rushing through. She sat on a log hopeless as she tried to talk to Cecil, and then he broke his heart as he saw him flirting with Dragon Rose."Foolish sloven." she muttered.

She started to sob when she put her head in her hands. She heard a ruffle of leaves and saw a dark, shadowy figure walk toward her. In the moonlight, he looked very similar to Cecil as a dark knight. "Pretty harsh on his part, wouldn't you say?" he spoke.

She sniffled and asked. "Wh...who are you?"

"Don't be frightened my dear, you've needn't fear me. I'm Dameon, I was a proud warrior of the redskin clan."

So you're one of them, too, she thought but then he went on.

"I know what you're thinking. Your loved one betrayed you and now he left you out in the cold. Strange, though. The air is as harsh and bitter as his heart, abandoning you like this."

He sat down by her side. "You know...I've been depraved, too. I was a fine warrior just like that Paladin was. All seemed right with the world until the chief met Domin. He seemed to excel more than I did and soon enough, I've been pushed away as well. And that's why I'm here."

He looked at Rosa's tears falling from her cheeks. "Look at you, so young and graceful with a broken heart. Such a sorry state. Would you mind telling me where you're from?"

She explained everything, from where she was born to being the queen of Baron. Dameon was astonished by that information and so he insisted "Rosa, would you care if I came to your homeland, that way you show me everything you hold dear? Without that traitor of yours."

She breathed in deeply and sighed. Then she waited for a few moments, and Dameon waited patiently for her answer. How can she leave the man she loved, after all his dancing indicated that he had a deep relationship with Dragon Rose. So she said yes and it was off to the Enterprise.

* * *

Back in the center of Tenebre, Dragon Rose stopped and stepped down from the platform. "You are the one we want and so you shall remain with us. Because I yearned for your presence, I want you to stay with me always, and forever." He nodded slowly still dazed.

"And now I shall show you how much I do." She held his chin, closed their eyes, and leaned over for a kiss until it was interrupted as two smoke bombs landed between them. Then each of them flashed and emitted a lot of gas and the redmen, and Cecil, started to cough. The drums silenced and after a few minutes, when the tent was completely engulfed in mist, a small figure ran up and grabbed Cecil by the hand.

They escaped out of the village and into the forest where they can no longer be seen. When they stopped, Cecil took a couple breaths to clear his throat and muttered "Thank you, Puddingway. Thanks a lot." He panted and the rabbit spoke.

"That was a close one, wasn't it? Although my name, Puddingway, seems to be far inappropriate. So I've decided to name myself Redeemingway."

And then he explained. "I remembered you facing your darkness and cleanse yourself from it. I remember that ever since I became Cheatingway, everyone started to laugh and make fun of me as I went to Agart to settle with my true girlfriend, and so I've wanted to redeem myself as well."

He whispered "You've inspired me, Cecil. And you taught me that when people have a bad reputation, they can face their dark side and complete themselves in the process, and that's when it hit me; what if I can do the same to others. Oh, by the way, I actually saw what happened back there."

Cecil gasped "You saw...everything?"

"Indeed I have, that's why I came and saved you. I knew that Rosa was the one, not her. Oh...and she left without you."

How can she do such a thing? he thought, and then he knew why.

"Of course I can take you to Baron on my PedalPlane. I'm going back to Agart anyway. Would you mind?"

Cecil felt warm inside and grinned. "It would be an honor. And...I'm very grateful." They climbed inside and Redeemingway flew west to Baron.

* * *

When they went inside the throne room, Dameon looked around, astonished. "Wow, so this is the heart of the castle. And to think you're the queen of it all, fascinating!"

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" said Cid as he stormed in. He looked at the Dark Knight shocked. "Is that...Cecil?"

She shook her head and explained "This is Dameon. He nearly looks like Cecil, but he's also a fine warrior from the redskin clan. He was abandoned and he will be staying with us for awhile."

"If that's Dameon, then where's Cecil?" he wondered.

She told him everything from when they rescued Dragon Rose, to when the Paladin disregarded her at Tenebre. Cid's face turned red with fury and clenched his fists. "How can he do this to you? That boy's gotta show some manners, especially since he's the new king. I don't know what's gotten through his head, but he'd best show up and apologize for abandoning you like that! Maybe I'll teach him a lesson when he..."

"Shhh. He's coming." Sure enough, Cecil walked toward them and he realized that his doppleganger was here.

What's a strange man doing here, and why is he with Rosa? he thought.

Then he stammered "Rosa, I-I can explain..."

"There's no need for an explanation you treacherous little runt!" Cid exploded.

Then he pointed at Dameon. "Even he is more considerate than you! How dare you break her heart and treat her like this?"

Despite his anger, Cecil stepped in and pleaded her not to have feelings for the Dark Knight, but instead forgive him. Because of the mushiness, Dameon took out his Deathbringer and declared "I've had enough!"

He struck him down and he grabbed his Excalibur. She was in no mood for combat as she seperated the two.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

"But, Rosa..." They said in unison.

"Cecil, I know it's not my place to make a decision...but..."

She walked over to Dameon then she calmed down. She held his shoulder gently and said "I'm sorry, Cecil. But he's the one."

He opened his mouth but immediately shut it, then he closed his eyes as he hung his head in despair. Dameon glared at him and he said farewell. He walked slowly away, crushed. And Rosa realized what she'd done, she knew Cecil had always been there for her and she just met Dameon for only a few minutes.

She begged the Paladin not to go but he stuttered "N-no. I know why you chose him. You've been betrayed. I-I...I've been much of a burden to you. I'll go."

He slowly walked away from the group and disregarded the guards who wondered where Cecil is going. He never looked up nor payed any attention to them. He couldn't tell his compatriots what he did to Rosa...he just couldn't.

He tried to hold back his tears as he walked past the village. After a few miles he sadly looked back at the place where he lived all his life. For the first time, he was homeless and he didn't have anywhere else to go. But what he did know is that he needed a place to stay, away from Baron; a place where he could hide himself. He needed to find a place fast because he could see dark, thick clouds roaming in from the west, and thunder from a vicious storm was closing in.

He kept wandering the wilderness until he saw a cave which was guarded by a Lobos. He didn't want to fight, instead he looked up at the traveler for a few minutes. The Paladin waited patiently as he slowly walked away with no signs of agression.

Lightning started to flash as he went inside. He could only see the inside for a second and he realized it was too dark to go any further. He lit a stick with a small Bomb Fragment as he marched in. He heard water dripping from the stalactites and he was surprised that no monsters were there, not even the Mist Dragon. He ventured deeply into the cave until he was convinced that nobody would find him. Eventually he stopped and made a fire, then he took off his armor and weapons as he lamented.

"Rosa...What's become of me? Why would Dragon Rose betray me like this? And why was she and her tribe so obsessed about me...? Was the legend all a lie? Do they want to use me as some kind of tool? For what reason!?"

He paused for a moment and moped his head in shame. "Those urges or no...There's no forgiving what I've done..."

He tried to hide his face in the darkness as he closed his eyes. He then tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't since his mind was wracked with guilt. He suddenly became thirsty, too.

A few inches away at the corner of the cave there was a tiny lake. He skimmered over and he splashed some water toward his lips. As he did, he started to feel sleepy. He soon dosed off next to the small body of water, and he slept soundly as the storm raged on.

* * *

**A/N: Some of the scenes are references to various films. I'll let you guys figure it out. I do not own any of these references, and I'd greatly apologize for the lack of creativity. But, hey, at least the story itself is going in its own direction.**

**You have now met the enemies and they will become clearer in detail as the story goes on. Oh, and Domin is a made-up name; it's the first few letters of powerful words like Dominion or Domination. I thought it would be suitable for a villain. And Dameon was a name for the Dark Knight I played in FFIV. My older sister has given it to me, and I used to watch her play it a lot when we were kids. Abdullah was an interesting name I found in a book, and Dragon Rose was a clever mash-up; she may be as beautiful as a rose, but she is fierce and cunning lke a dragon.**

**What will happen next to Cecil? Where will his life be heading? And who exactly is this Dark Knight? The answers will come later, in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile Rosa was showing Dameon his own quarters. Believe it or not his room was located inside her's and Cecil's tower, just below their bedchamber.

"Here, Dameon. This is where you will be spending the night. I ordered a maid to make your bed while you and Cecil were fighting."

"Thanks, Rosa. You're very generous."

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you in the morn."

Then she slowly walked up the stairs; it wasn't the same going to bed without Cecil by her side. Despite the fact that her heart was broken, she still worried about him. Somehow Dameon noticed and he loathed her for that.

"Why is she still concerned about him? Despite everything that he's done...I'll probably have to get rid of her myself if she wishes to take him back-!"

"Dameon?" Rosa interrupted his thoughts. Startled he faced her again. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Um...when do you think Cecil will return?"

Her face clouded in thought. She wasn't sure if she would trust him again. "I don't know...I hope soon."

She entered the bedchamber and didn't bother to light a torch. She sat and sulked as she tried to get her thoughts together. She had a very restless, dreamless sleep. She contemplated whether it was her thoughts keeping her awake, or the monstrous rainstorm outside...or perhaps both.

* * *

Several hours later the raging storm ended and the bonfire died out. The cave seemed to have gotten a lot colder, fortunately Cecil didn't mind since he was sound asleep. Suddenly a mysterious voice echoed throughout the cave, calling his name.

"Cecil..."

He slowly opened his eyes and murmured, wondering who's voice was calling him. "Wha...? Who's there...?"

Everywhere he looked was shrouded in darkness but somehow he could clearly see his visitor.

Suddenly he gasped "Fusoya!"

He answered "Yes, Cecil. It is I."

The Paladin tried to understand what the heck was going on. "What're you doing here?" he whispered. "I thought you're still at the Moon."

The Lunarian nodded. "I am. I'm also here. When we are in slumber our spirits ocassionaly leave our bodies and wander the endless boundaries of the universe. Sometimes we watch over your planet and no one hardly notice our presence."

"Why are you here?"

There was a pause, then Fusoya spoke. "I'm here to guide you, Cecil. I've learned that you've been having many nightmares about you losing your loved one. Some people see death in their dreams as signs of impending doom, others tend to ignore them. You, Cecil, have felt them ever since you first became coronated. Dreams like these usually happen whenever somene experiences drastic changes in their lives. Don't let them discourage you, as they could give you strength and knowledge of what's yet to come."

"What does that mean?"

"I will show you. Cecil, don't be alarmed. Look at yourself."

He did and he noticed that he actually left his body, which was still sleeping like a log.

"Fusoya! How did you-"

"Shhh. Come with me. We have a lot to see. Take my hand."

He did and they rose and went through the cave's ceiling! Surprisingly he never felt a thing.

The sky was clear and the air was crisp as a full golden moon shined in the dark sky. There was no sign of storm clouds anywhere, Cecil sighed with relief. Fusoya immediately took him out of his reverie.

"Cecil...Come. I want to show you something."

The two soared over the mountain range to a small village in the center.

"I-it's the village of Mist..." Cecil observed.

"Indeed. But I should warn you. We're not entirely in a different place...but in a different time, as well."

Cecil's face whitened in shock and his eyes grew wide. "What!?" Then he murmured "What time are we in?"

"About twenty-one years ago. You will see soon enough. Follow me."

The two spirits descended and all of the houses were dark and quiet as the woods around them. The village looked very different. Everything looked new and whole, not like the devestated town after the huge wildfire and the massacre of the citizens thanks to the Carnelian Signet that Cecil brought.

"Everything looks so different here..." he said in amazement.

"Look!" Fusoya pointed to a man with a dark blue mustache and beard wearing a long silky robe. He was standing next to a clear, sparkling lake looking up at the moons.

"Wait-Is that-!"

"Yes, Cecil. He is Kluya, your father."

He catched his breath and stared at the mysterious stranger who almost resembled Fusoya. "But I should remind you, we are in a different time. We can only observe what's happening. We are like ghosts to them. They can't see or hear us, nor can we interact with them. Do you understand, Cecil?"

Still dazed he nodded and suddenly saw a young boy with short brown hair. He was about three feet tall and he was wearing a gray headband, a purple scarf, a white tunic, and brown leather pants. He was trotting from his house toward Kluya who acknowledged him.

"That must be...his son..."

"Yes, he is. He is your brother, Cecil."

"Golbez..."

"Actually he never told you...but his real name was Theodor."

"Theodor..."

They continued to hear on their conversation.

"You're watching them, aren't you?" the little boy asked.

Kluya turned and faced his son. "Theodor...What are you doing here? You should be in bed." His face became grim. "Is something the matter?"

"You're looking up at the moons again, right?"

He paused then his son said something which made his dad blush. "You like them, don't you?"

To hide his embarassment he turned and saw the moons, then he sighed. "Yes. I do."

Ever the curious one, he pondered on. "Why? What's it like up there?"

After a few seconds he answered. "I'll tell you when you grow older."

Then Theodor protested "I am old enough! I could use magic already!"

Kluya faced his child again, this time he was firm. "Have you mastered Cure yet?"

Theodor's breath was caught in his throat, he couldn't possibly lie to his old man. "N-no, not yet. But-"

He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eye. "Then you have much to learn, my son. Come, it's late. You should go to bed now."

Sheepish, Theodor hung his head. "Alright..." and he slowly walked back to his home and shut the door.

"So those are my family...?" Cecil wondered.

"Yes, they are."

As Theodor went inside, Cecil raised an arm. "Wait-Should I see what's inside?"

"Of course."

He did and he saw a woman with long blonde hair similar to his. She was wearing a dark beige robe with a purple dress over it. She was lying on the bed and, from the lights of the moons and the torches burnig inside, her face was as pale as early snow. He became worried of what might happen to her. With his gaze through the window, he said in awe "Is that...my mother?"

"Yes. Her name was Cecilia." Fusoya answered.

"Was-?"

The first rays of sunlight hit the village and they heard a screeching cry. Cecil hurried toward the lake where his father stood, only this time he laid on the grass helplessly. He could barely move his muscles. His skin was all battered and bruised, and he kept crying for help. Just then two elder villagers ran to his side while Cecilia and Theodor approached him from the other.

"Kluya!"

"Father!"

They knelt close to him and he could barely speak.

"What happened?!" she said startled.

The elder woman replied "It was the villagers that revolted his teachings of magic. They used it against him and...he didn't raise an arm to defend himself."

Cecil gasped in horror. This scenario reminded him of how the mages in Mysidia didn't protect the Crystal of Water as he tried to take it from them. His past was starting to haunt him already.

Just then Kluya croaked as he sput out blood while it was filling up his lungs rapidly.

"Theo...dor..." He swallowed some blood as he was trying to talk.

"Father! Please be alright!" Theodor begged.

Kluya choked again as he mumbled to himself "Was I mistaken...?"

Theodor shouted in protest. "Of course not, Father! You can't let people choose how people use what you teach them!"

Kluya slowly leaned his head toward his family and whispered as he closed his eyes. "Thank you, my son..." His heart stopped and his breathing was no more, as there was too much blood filling his airways.

Cecilia fell on her knees as she saw her beloved die in front of her. "No...Noooo!"

The elder man hollered "Calm yourself, Cecilia!"

But she cried harder as she covered her face with her shaky hands. As a brave boy, Theodor sucked up and spread out his hands. Then he raised them over his father and yelled "Cure!"

Unfortunately nothing happened, so he tried a second time. "CURE!"

His face lost all color as he fell on all fours. "NOOOO!"

Cecil shut his eyes as he was holding his broken heart, trying to hold back the tears. He was not expecting to see such a tragedy. Why was Fusoya showing this to him? Then Cecilia stopped crying as she moaned while holding her stomach. She started breathing rapidly as the elders picked her up by the arms. They dragged her back to her house and Theodor ran like the wind right behind them.

"Wha...What's going on...?" Cecil was still traumatized.

"Look inside." Fusoya said calmly.

He reluctantly did as he heard a baby's cry. Sure enough, it was a boy wrapped up warmly in a sky-blue blanket. Theodor ran to him and was shocked by what he saw. "It's a boy! I have a little brother!"

Cecilia stirred and struggled trying to sit up. She constantly begged the elders to make her hold the baby. They told her to lie down as she was too weak for such exertion. She implored one last time as she used all her energy to sit up and raise her arms. The old lady slowly placed the newborn in her arms.

"It's...That's me!" Cecil grinned. In a split second his expression dropped as he watched his mother droop her head.

Her face was so low she was actually touching the baby himself!

"Mother!" Theodore screamed.

The baby started crying again and Cecil burst inside. Since he was a spirit, he could go straight through the wood and enter the room, leaving an empty Fusoya outside.

The elder woman explained "She was too frail for the delivery, and still she went through with it...Poor child."

He realized she was referring to Cecil. The Paladin soared over his mother's lifeless body and in his misery he casted Raise. The only problem was, nothing happened. But instead he wound up using it on himself. Shaking in terror he tried a few more times until he was completely exhausted.

He sunk to his knees as he hyperventilated. He tried to hold his tears back as he shut his eyes and squeezed them shut. He really wanted this nightmare to end.

* * *

As he opened his eyes he realized he was actually back in the Mist cave! He rose his head slowly and mumbled his name. Perplexed, he looked around and noticed that his encounter with Fusoya and the journey to the past was all just a dream. What did it all mean? And why did he show him all this? He grunted as he stood up.

He felt a little dizzy but he shook it off. He gathered his equipment and trekked out into the blazing sun. He shielded his eyes until his vision cleared. The village was just ahead.

"Maybe I should make my hideaway here..." Cecil thought out loud.

As he walked he had a terrifying flashback. He was a Dark Knight and he was running toward the village along with his best friend, Kain. The ring flashed and a whole swarm of bombs emerged and blasted the entire village left to right. Most of the people were killed and Cecil and Kain were shocked of what they did. Apparently that ring was given by the former king of Baron and he wanted both the Mist dragon and the people, who were known as summoners, perished.

The Paladin also remembered how he met Rydia, a young summoner who was about seven years of age. She abhored him since he was responsible for killing the dragon and thus murdered her mother. He saw the humongous scar from the Titan, which was called during Rydia's rage. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to stay at Mist because he was afraid that the people would recognize him. But what choice did he have? He had to go somewhere, so he entered the village.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: In this chapter we get to learn about Dameon's true side. Oh, I should warn you...if the last chapter isn't a tear jerker, I swear that this one will. As Boatman Jacobi once said in Jonny Quest, "You have been forewarned. Beware!" I'm sure many of you don't know what the heck I'm talking about but...this is just a little heads up. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was daybreak back in Baron. The clock ticked as its pendelum swung, indicating it was 5:00 am. It was the time when Rosa and Cecil got ready for their day, the only problem is that the King wasn't there. Rosa noticed as she reached toward her opposing bed side. Usually she would feel her beloved's warm body beneath the covers, but instead she felt an empty cold spot.

Her eyes started to open slowly as she mumbled his name, then she began to panic! "Cecil?!"

Her eyes shot wide open and so did her mouth. She realized that he hadn't come back! She then remembered that she was the one who evicted him from the kingdom. She had to find him, even if it costed her life!

She hurriedly put on her soft, long, red robe and ran downstairs toward the courtyard. She was shouting for Cecil along the way; she hoped that wherever he was, he would hear her. But to no avail.

She ran right from her tower and knocked furiously at the door. This was the room where Cid would usually work on his airships, along with the crew of the Red Wings. She screamed "Cid! CID! Open up! Hurry!"

She continued to bang on the door until he finally answered her. He observed her features. "Whoa, Rosa! What happened? I haven't seen you this frightened since...since-"

"Have you seen him? Is he here? Please say he's here!"

Cid was clueless, he's not his usual self whenever he's perplexed, especially when he saw Rosa like this. "Huh? Who?"

"Cecil!" She reasoned.

He shook his head, speechless. "No...He's not here..."

She held his broad shoulders tightly as she begged. "Cid...Please!"

Her eyes were starting to tear up. Cid couldn't possibly stand her for being so upset. Calmly, he took a deep breath. "Summon Odin."

She nodded and she ran through the main chamber; entered the east courtyard where Biggs and Wedge were discussing their duties, whom by the way didn't even noticed the terrified queen; went inside the tower, and descended the massive staircases to the basement where an empty throne was located. As dark as it may seem, there was still two torches lit on each side. Whoever decided to light them, she had no clue.

Odin was known by many as an Eidolon of Death. His special attack, the Zantetsuken, could cause instant death on his enemies. That was his battle form, when he becomes docile he looks like a majestic king. In general he was the former king of Baron, before he was slained by Cagnazzo.

Rosa pleaded for him to appear. "Your Majesty, please come to me. I beg of you. I need your advice on finding Cecil. He could be in grave danger! Please help me find him."

Sure enough he did. Even though there were no windows the room started to brighten with a glow as comforting as sunlight. In a few minutes, he appeared as he was sitting on his throne. He rose and walked toward his deciphel.

He spoke in a reassuring, deep voice. "You have summoned me, Rosa. Is there something wrong?"

She nodded. "There is, Your Majesty. It's Cecil, he's gone from Baron because Cid and I were furious about his affair with Dragon Rose. He tried to beg for forgiveness but we just kept at bay. And now Dameon has arrived and he wishes him gone. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have treated him this way."

She folded her hands and looked at him straight in the eyes, hoping for an answer. "Please. Tell me where I can find Cecil and make things right. Baron and I need him."

Odin responded "You shouldn't blame yourself for what you've done. It is Dragon Rose and her clan that you should focus on. Thus, they're the ones who used Cecil, that's why he betrayed you. I feel he is in peril because the darkness is beginning to consume him again. But there is still hope. You must find him before they do. Try and seek the nearest settlement before you embark any further."

"But...where should I look?"

Odin paused and then asked her a question that only she would know. "Where was the first place Cecil had gone to when he was stripped of the Red Wings?"

Her face started to clear up, she knew exactly where he went outside to the courtyard once again to talk to Biggs and Wedge.

"Let me use your airship!"

"You need what?" Biggs asked in confusion, since Rosa never handled an airship herself before.

"Please, I have to use one of your airships! I need to find Cecil. I implore you."

Wedge became worried. "You're not actually going to fly it on your own, are you?"

"I have to. I would do anything to find Cecil and bring him back alive. Even if it costs my own dear life, even if I would succumb to desert fever again. Even if I have to sell my soul to the Devil himself, I will not give up...And neither should we."

Biggs responded with a slow nod. "I understand your desperation. But why would he disappear in the first place-"

Wedge handed her a permit. "Here, Lady Rosa. Take this. You now have the permission to use any airship. Just please, do NOT tell my boss about this! He will break my neck!"

"That makes two of us." Biggs added.

"I'm sure Cid won't be upset, not if I have to use it. Even if it is to retrieve his king."

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Biggs asked impatiently.

"Cid!" Everyone said in unison. In a few moments, the fleetmaster appeared.

After they told him about their perdicament, Cid slowly became compassionate. "Go find Cecil and bring him back safely."

"I thought you never liked him anymore." Rosa said, amazed.

"Ah, he and I go way back. He's like a little bro to me. Even if he tries to rule the entire world...probably...I would still stick by his side. And so should you." Cid gave her the biggest smile she's ever seen. "Go get him, my love."

Rosa grinned back, this time she was more confident than ever before. "I will, Cid. I promise you!"

She entered the fleet's room. Then she started up the engines, which took awhile before she got used to the helm. And before she could cast Holy, she was off in persuit of her soul mate. She realized that her life, and Baron's, would be incomplete and dark without him.

* * *

Fighting his thoughts, Cecil entered Mist. The people were very few but they went about their daily lives as if nothing had happened. The only things that had changed were the tombstones. There were a lot more of them than what he saw in the past. They were located behind the bushes next to the lake. There were less houses, too. The ones that were burnt down have been taken down so that everyone would remember the incident less frequently.

Just then a woman in a red dress with long, dark blonde hair stepped toward the stranger and greeted him. "Welcome to Mist, newcomer."

Clearly she had never seen anyone this majestic come around these parts since Mist was pretty much isolated from the rest of the world.

"Hello, it's nice to be here. Um...I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

Cecil hesitated. "Well...Someone once told me...that there were two people who lived here many years ago."

She nodded in attention.

"These two people, a man and a woman, gave birth to two little boys. The woman was named Cecilia and...I heard that she died as she was in labor. That was when his little brother was born...The father, the man, was once murdered here, but the cause was unknown to this day. His name was Kluya...

"I know it's a strange name but he wasn't from around here. Uh...I was wondering...do you still have their graves?"

"Who? Cecilia and Kluya's?"

"Yes..."

She looked perplexed, clearly Cecil was right. She had never heard of such people with those names before. So she decided "I'll see if I could find someone who knows them. I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

As she left Cecil moped. He was deep in thought. Who would know about Cecilia and Kluya? It's been so many years, they've probably never heard about them.

A few minutes later an elder woman asked for him. He looked at her with dreary eyes, hoping she would know who his parents were. She spoke with deep compassion, almost as if she was feeling sorry for him.

"You were thinking about Cecilia and Kluya, were you not?"

His face brightened, though his eyes were still glassy from despair. "Y-yes! I was." His voice softened "Do you...know them?"

"I was there when they both died, almost two decades ago."

His face dropped "So you do know them...Are their graves still here?"

"Yes, they are. Fortunately they were some of the tombstones that didn't turn to dust. Also we just made Serenia's grave."

"Serenia..."

"Rydia's mother..." She sighed. "I wish we could see her child again."

"You will, I promise. She's alive and well. I'm sure she would want to visit her homeland...if that's what she wishes." Cecil thought about all of the tragedies she had been through during her adventures. She would surely love to revisit Mist whenever she's willing to do so.

"Cecil, are you coming?"

"O-oh...yes."

He followed her through the overgrown bushes to an old gate. It was very rusty and it opened with a squeaking noise.

"They should be around here." she said as she led Cecil toward the back of the old graveyard.

From the looks of it, she was right. Most of the graves have been destroyed by the ring. And the ones that did survive were mostly dated a few months ago, including Serenia's. Fortunately Cecilia and Kluya's resting places were well perserved, as they stood at the far back of the graveyard where there was mostly shadow and not a lot of sunlight.

The engravings were dim, but they were still very readable. Kluya's was on the left side while Cecilia's stood next to it. Kluya's was a tall, gray tombstone and its message read:

**Kluya Harvey**

Born: Mar. 27, 1965

Died: May 31, 1988

Devoted husband, father, and mentor

Cecilia's was as bright as the sun as it stood in its golden shade. This one read:

**Cecilia Harvey**

Born: Jun. 21, 1973

Died: Jun. 1, 1988

Loving wife, mother, and caregiver

As Cecil looked at his parents' graves, the elder woman whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll leave you alone to grieve."

Cecil didn't acknowledge as he was beginning to reminisce about his past he just saw with Fusoya. Suddenly, something caught his eye. There was something hidden beneath an overgrown hedge to the right of Kluya's resting place. He moved it and it revealed a small, circular stone that had a message engraved in it.

To my blessed eldest son

**Theodore Harvey**

Born: January 21, 1986

MIA

Please come back home safely

To the left of Cecilia's grave was another overgrown bush. Underneath the leaves it was another stone similar to Theodore's. This one was different as it immediately caught his eye, like a beacon in a very dense fog. Believe it or not, it was Cecil's. Like his brother's there was also a message; clearly it was Cecilia's last message before her passing.

To the baby I wish I knew

May the light forever shine upon you

Love always -

The rest of the message was faded due to time. Cecil became dazed with shock once he read his own little tombstone. His breathing became shallow as he tried to hold back his tears. Like his mom, he wished he would've known his family better, unfortunately, since they were gone...

He couldn't comprehend the deep, inner pain he was feeling inside his heart. It almost felt as if it was literally breaking into infinitesimal pieces.

He was so caught in his grief, he didn't notice Rosa walking up to him. Yes she knew that Cecil was wrapped up in his sorrow, but she still wanted to talk to him. Slowly, she knelt close to him and whispered his name.

His eyes grew wide, but he refused to look at her. His throat was caught in a million knots. He felt like he was a deer caught in the headlights.

"Cecil...I'm sorry that I reprimanded you last night. Cid and I...we still love you, always."

He didn't budge, so she tried again to get his attention as she looked at the tombstones.

"Are those...your parents?"

He could barely swallw. "Uh-huh-" he spoke under his breath.

Rosa tried a final time to bring Cecil out of his sadness. "Cecil..." She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. His breathing immediately stopped. That warm feeling, when he was first embraced by the light, came back to him.

"Look, I know you feel remorseful of what you've done, but you shouldn't keep dwelling on it. You must be strong. For Odin, for me...and for Baron. You're the leader of our kingdom, you should show a good example for it. My point is that..."

Her voice became more somber as she begged. "Please come back, Baron needs you...I need you."

As he choked on a sob, he started to tear up. His face became askew as he sobbed. "Ro...sa..."

She slowly scooted in front of him and as he cried, she kissed his tears. They stared into their eyes and Cecil hugged her in a warm embrace. He sobbed quitely as she whispered soothing words to him. From that moment on, Cecil will not let Rosa or his kingdom be lost. Like the deaths of his parents, and the disappearance of his long, lost brother.

Eventually, Cecil became calmer as he and Rosa were reunited. But unbeknowst to them, someone was watching. It was Dameon! This time his face was covered in dark armor, similar to how Cecil wears it uring battle. He never wanted to be found out.

He was peeking out from the lush, dark woods and he was abhorred of what he saw. "Rosa, you traitor." he whispered under his breath. "I was the one who was supposed to be in love with you, and you proceed to support that imposter!" In response, he shook his clensed fist in rage.

Suddenly he immediately calmed down as a dire thought occurred to him. "No matter. If Rosa would fail to be with me, I'll slaughter her. Then it'll be easier to make Cecil one of us." He gleamed at the thought, as Cecil would be vulnerable and more submisive withoout his mate.

When they finally broke apart, Cecil took some deep breaths to chill down. Rosa put her hand on his right cheek and Cecil slowly touched it.

Then she spoke in a kind demeanor. "Cecil...will you return to Baron?"

He thought about it for a minute and then he bowed and shook his head. "No...not yet."

Before Rosa reacted, he said "I'll have to regain my strength...to stand up and atone my sins I've wrought. But until then, I shall return. I promise."

He stood up and Rosa asked where he was heading. "To Fabul. I need to talk to someone about my troubles. I'm sure Master Yang will understand."

Remembering the monk's faults while being recruited for Baron's Royal Guard, she confirmed that as she stood. "Of course, Cecil. Please come home."

"I will."

They each gave a small smile before Rosa gave him room to use his Teleport spell. He faded as sparkles surrounded him. And she hoped that they would be under the same roof someday.

* * *

**A/N: Serenia is usually a female name meaning someone who is peaceful or cheerful. It is usually related to Serenity or Sophia. Believe it or not I chose this name snce it was in the name of one of my favorite Youtube Let's Players, so I thought it would be a nice name for Rydia's mom.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Guess what everybody, you're gonna find out why I love one of the most unlikely character pairs; Cecil and Yang. Ok, let me be blunt why I love this piring. They are both kings of their own turfs, which could be a hefty responsibility for both of them. Plus Cecil decides to talk to Yang because he is quite understandable, since he too was lured into the wrong hands.**

**What I like most about Yang is that he is respectable, has a great sense of honor, and relies on his inner strength rather than boast and go all narcisssistic about his fists.**

**Yes, Vargas from FF6. I'm looking at you! Phew, thank goodness Sabin was there to wipe him out and he had not returned since.**

**Alright, with all the puns aside, let's continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

What was only a few minutes, even thought to him it was almost an eternity, Cecil materialized at Fabul castle. To him, the journey itself was short but exhasuting. It was like taking the Devil's Road all over again. As he opened his eyes, he took a deep sigh of relief. He felt drained both emotionally and physically, but he still pressed on. He would definitely need some spiritual support and eace of mind, especially from Fabul's finest monk.

On both sides of the large main gates, two monks stood on guard. Using their keen eyesight, amongst the glaring, hot sun, they saw a person slowly tread toward them.

The left one spoke "Is that...?"

The right monk responded excitedly upon his observation. "It's Lord Cecil! He's back!"

The monks have never forgotten their hero from the distant land of Baron, even though he worked with the former treacherous kingdom once before. Since he became a Paladin, the inhabitants were even more grateful to see him after a few long months.

As he heard their exclamations, Cecil began to feel more relieved. They greeted him with a low bow.

"Lord Cecil, it's an honor to see you again!" the left guard said.

The Paladin responded the same way as he spoke humbly. "Thanks, everyone."

The right monk perked. "You're here for Master Yang, I presume?"

"Yes. I need to talk to him personally." He almost lost his words as he tried to find a reason, but all he could say was that it was urgent.

Judging by his complexion, the monks knew something was troubling him. "Of course." one of the monks replied. He instantly looked up at the sun and judging by its position, he immediately corrected himself. "But you'll have to hurry. It's almost time for our training in Mount Hobs. Our Master is more overprotective than ever since that Mom Bomb incident."

Cecil's eyes grew wide. He can't wait until Yang's training is over. He almost started to panic, he can't waste any time. He stuttered "Uh-yeah. T-thanks." He walked quickly toward the throne room, his heart racing in his chest. He cannot be late, he had to tell him.

The rest of the monks were standing before the king, waiting for his orders. They were pumped up for their training session. They were talking amongst themselves as they didn''t notice Cecil march up.

When he got there, his heart dropped. "Am I too late?"

The monks were still minding their own business as Yang noticed his visitor. He gasped as he fixed his eyes on him. "Cecil!" He didn't expect him to show up in a time like this. Knowing him, Yang realized he wasn't being rude. He knew he was here for a reason, and he needed his help. So, he did the unthinkable.

"Man, I'm so pumped at today's training!" one said as he hit his fist on his open palm.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get into great shape after this!" exclaimed another as he kept bending his knees.

"This is our lucky day. It feels like forever since we had a decent workout. Now we get to practice in the mountains again!" said a third, punching at invisible monsters.

This was harder for Yang than he thought, but, as honorable as he was, his friend's priority came first.

He sighed as he stood up from his throne, and faced his warriors. "I'm sorry, guys. But I'm afraid I'm going to postpone our training til tomorrow. I...have a visitor."

The monks didn't know about Cecil's arrival. And because their session was cancelled, they dragged their feet as they moaned.

"Aww, geez."

"Crud."

"I don't believe this..."

This was unlike Yang to turn down an exercise, he immediately hid his shame. "Sorry, everyone. Have a good night. But I promise, we'll train extra hard tomorrow." he said as they left the throne room, disregarding Cecil.

Even the Paladin was shocked, but he was still grateful. Yang nodded to give him permisssion to enter.

"Thanks, Yang."

The monk laid a firm hand on his shoulder and spoke somberly. "I think you need some time to talk. Why don't you start from the beginning." He reached for a chair and placed it next to his throne, ne knew it was going to be deep. "Come, sit."

The Paladin sat. To his amazement, it was rather comfy, and it was a relief to rest his aching feet.

"Shall I make some tea for you?" Yang asked politely.

Cecil nodded slowly. "Sure." His eyes lowered as Yang made a fresh, hot batch. It was relaxing as Cecil deeply smelt the aroma.

After a few minutes, he sighed as he explained about his perdicament.

"Yang? Have you done something that was so...dreadful?" He spoke with barely a whisper.

"Yeah..." Yang was reminiscing all the things he's regretted. Cecil went on.

"We, Rosa and I...had our whole lives ahead of us." Then he closed his eyes as he remembered. "Until we saw something we've never saw before."

His mind replayed all the events from last night. From rescuing Dragon Rose to his exile, he started to sulk. He spoke to Yang as his memory kept going through one vivid detail to the other.

As he finished, Yang became very observant then gave him a cup of tea.

"It must've been heart-wrenching when you left Baron, Cecil. Since you've been living there almost all your life, and that was from your own actions rather than someone telling you to. But..." Yang paused and became a little firm as he sat down. "I'm sure you wouldn't betray Rosa intentionally. Now I think something got to you, Cecil. I think they might've hypnotized you somewhat. Cause knowing you...you're always faithful, and you have the ability to achieve what you desire, no matter what people say or do." He was referring to the times when Cecil stood up and fought against the fake king, Zemus, and even his own brother. "You have great virtue and strength to match. These...'redskins' you said? You should never let them take advantage of you...even though it's someone we haven't known well enough." Yang became somber again as Cecil looked deeply inside his cup, watching the steam go up. Then, he had a thought.

"I hoped...when I came to Mount Ordeals, my sins would be atoned as I obtained the Light, and I would be forgiven. And now they have returned..."

I wish my wrongs would evaporate like...

"Wait...Of course!" His eyes shot up as he made this revelation. "I'll go back to Mount Ordeals and restore my strength as I reach the summit again and...Kain is there, too! We can both fight against the darkness. He and I...we can overcome our hardships and then the redskins, together. We cannot lose, we may have a chance."

Kain. He's still up there, isn't he? Yang thought.

"Then you know where to start." Then he offerred, "I'll tell you what, though. I'll let you stay here for the night. It's getting late."

To Cecil's surprise, it's become nightfall. They've been talking for so long, he didn't notice how much time has passed. What he did know was that his tea was getting cold, and he barely took a sip. He was still stupefied, until Yang snapped him out of his reverie.

"Cecil?"

He blinked rapidly and looked at his best friend. "Come. I'll make the arrangements and let Sheila know you're staying. You don't have to explain." Yang knew that one time was defintely enough for Cecil to endure.

"Alright." he spoke softly. He stood up and handed his cup to Yang. After he left it in the loaded sink in the corner, he was certain that Sheila will clean the dishes later, he led Cecil to his wife's bedchamber.

* * *

Meanwhile Rosa returned to Baron via the airship. With Biggs' and Wedge's help, as they waited for her, she was able to land it with no trouble. However the duo had to shut off the engines for her.

"Whew. Glad you made it back safely. Hey, where's Cecil?" Biggs asked.

"Um, he's not ready. He said he'll come back later."

"Well, where is he?" Wedge asked, a little irritation in his voice.

Rosa's breathing became shallow. She didn't want to tell them of his whereabouts because Dameon would overhear her. Sure enough he was, just peeking in from the other room.

"Nah, it's alright, Wedge. He'll return here eventually."

She sighed with relief. "Yes...I'm sure he will. I hope..." She waved goodbye as she slowly walked to her bedchamber. In fear, she kept watching her back and wished that he wasn't watching her. Dameon immediately hid in a corner so he wouldn't be noticed.

When she got to the lower room of the tower she asked the maid who was making the Dark Knight's bed. "Have you seen, Dameon?"

She responded as she shook her head slowly. "No, I haven't. He must've went for a walk somewhere. I'm sure he'll be back."

"Well if you see him...tell him I'm looking for him."

The maid was curous about her nervous tone. "Is something wrong? You look pale."

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Rosa answered, trying to compose herself.

"Alright...Good night, Lady Rosa." The maid blew out the lit torch and left the tower, still worried about Rosa's strange behavior. She didn't notice Dameon hiding amongst the shadows as the full moon shined through the window. What was advantageous about Dark Knights was they could blend in to their surroundings, as long as they were covered in the shadows.

Certain there wasn't any noise, Dameon snuck up to Rosa. She at first became startled by his appearance. "Oh-Dameon! W-what a pleasant surprise. I was worried sick about you." She tried to sound sincere, but Dameon immediately smelt her fear.

He responded in a monotone. "Rosa. You were with him, weren't you? You were looking for Cecil, were you not?"

"I-I was wondering where he went, that's all."

His voice rose a little as he questioned her further. "You have feelings for him, don't you? That ignorant traitor. You still care for him after he abandoned you."

She stood her ground. "He did not! He never meant to hurt me. His mind was tainted by..."

She trailed off as she connected the dots. She remembered what Dameon told her last night, as a former warrior working for the redskins. Somehow, in her mind, she figured out that this was a sinister plan to break them up so Cecil would fall to the mysterious tribe. "You...you plotted all this...?"

He sneered at her reaction. "Hm. Quite the efficient one, are you. It took you long enough to figure out my plan. You were right all along, Rosa. I was the puppeteer in this sorry play, and you were the bait. I came to Tenebre months before and heard of this legend about the Light warrior. I somehow knew he was me, and then some colleagues I've met set up our act. It took awhile to put two and two together, and with that, he came straight into our hands. However he escaped, but he will not be gone for long.

"Not as long as I have you. The cunning enemy attacks the heart first, before the body and the mind. I have you in my sights, Rosa. And I shall make him suffer. With you gone, he shall never resist. He. Would. Be. One of us! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Dameon increased his evil laugh as Rosa became frightened, then instantly, bitter.

"No..." She lunged at him with all her strength. "You monster!"

He grabbed her as she was inches away and he tossed her to the floor. On impact, her nose started to bleed. Her breathing shortened but she still got back on her feet.

"You won't...get away with this!" she said in agony.

In retaliation, Dameon stepped to her and pulled her ponytail. He pulled so hard it was like he was trying to rip it out from her skull.

"Agh!"

"You listen to me." He forced her to look into his eyes, the fire of hatred burning inside them. "If you follow him, and warn him about me, I'll make sure your life will end in a matter of seconds! I will make your soul burn in brutal agony like the bombs ruthless destruction from the package I delivered to Mist. Oh, yes, I remember." He yanked on it some more. The pain was so excruciating, she bit her lip to keep herself from yelping in pain.

To show he meant business, he took out his Deathbringer and held it close to her throat. "I'll be watching you, my love. I'll be as merciless as you ever will see. Both you and Cecil will both fall into my clutches...This time, they'll be no escape. YOU...have been warned."

Dameon almost slammed her face on the floor as he let go of her and stormed out the door. Stunned by the abuse, she sat there like a rock. She casted Cura on herself to minimize the pain. Suddenly, she was thinking about the welfare of Cecil. Oh, how she needed him right now. At least she knew he would set things right like he did before.

But she realized it was not Kluya anymore. It was an evil incarnate...pure evil. She had been deceived by his emotions and his charm, and worst of all, she turned her back on the wrong person. What had she done?

Upon that thought on betraying the one she really loved, she began to weep.

"Cecil...please come back...I need you!" Rosa burst into tears as her prayers weren't answered.

Just then two guards were roaming the courtyard as they took a break from their shifts, watching over the dungeon. Ever since the beginning of Cecil and Rosa's rule, they doubled the amount of security in the disgusting hell hole. Just then they heard a woman crying from the tower, and so they decided to check it out.

The two guardsmen arrived and saw Lady Rosa's tear-streaked face.

"Hey. Hey, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

She sniffled as she faced the guards. "Cecil hasn't returned...because I reprimanded him. He did something horribly wrong, in which he didn't mean to..." She told them everything that happened and how he promised he would come back home when she needed her...but he didn't.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be back before you know it." one guard said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! You know him. He'll always be there for you! Remember when he saved your life back at the Tower of Zot?" asked the other.

"Yes, and when he cured you as you were succumbed to desert fever? He was the Lord Captain of the Red Wings, was he not?"

"Of course! He'll be here! He's always got a thing for you. I mean, you two met when you were kids. And from that moment on, I knew you two were meant for each other. Even when he was a Dark Knight, and that it was forbidden to see you. And he STILL did!"

She wiped her eyes as she sniffed and swallowed hard. Her eyes, face, and throat were burning, and so was her heart. They bestowed hope upon her and she grew determined.

"You're right...you're right. He does care for me, and he loves me no matter what. He will come here safely with open arms, waiting for me." She grew somber. "Because our bond, is my guiding light...and his."

"We'll protect you, Lady Rosa."

"That's a promise."

She nodded to the two soldiers. "Yes. Thank you."

* * *

Back at Fabul, Yang escorted Cecil to bedchamber where Sheila was doing the laundry. Her dress was soaked with soapy water as she was going through his clothes. She reached into the basket, laid out the clothes onto the bed, and folded them one by one. She was picking up a pair of red pants and the seams were shown. She sighed angrily from the constant frustration she had to go through.

Why can't he do his laundry himself, since he is the king and all? she thought.

As she heard footsteps, she said "Yang, I thought I told you a million times to turn your clothes inside out. I'm getting tired of this. If you do this again, I'm going to knock some sense into you with an extra greasy frying pa-"

She looked up at her husband and trailed off as she saw Cecil with him. Her face almost dropped.

"Um, Sheila...? Is it alright if Cecil can stay for the night? He was evicted from his kingdom. Can he stay with us, please?" Yang asked.

"Oh..." She immediately became sympathetic with the gentle knight. After all he's done for Fabul and the world, she would definitely want to return the favor. "Of course you will. Cecil, you can stay as long as you want."

He tried to hold back tears from her kind offer. "Thank you..."

As Sheila led the Paladin to his new quarters, which was the only empty guest room she could find, she wished him good night. It was pretty decent; just a little section with an empty, pre-made bed, a back window, and a small drawer with a lit torch.

"Get some rest, Cecil. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I do...And Sheila?" She turned to him as he spoke. "Thanks for the hospitality. I appreciate it very much."

"My pleasure. Sweet dreams."

As Sheila left, Cecil took off all his armor. It was quite a burden carrying around all the heavy coating over his body. He was relieved to ease his muscles as he stripped to his blue satin shirt and his denim pants. He even took off his headband to let his hair hang loose like a light curtain oer his face.

He tucked himself in and made a silent prayer that Rosa would stay strong until his return.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know much about monks, especially the Chinese monks. I just make up some of the info as I go, and that part when the monk was looking at the sun, I thought they would use its position in the sky so they would know what time it is. I'm not sure if the people in Fabul use clocks or not.**

**This was a part of the story I'd like to call a "split story." Much like Split Soul in Dissidia, this part alters between Cecil's perspective, and Dameon's. It splits between the light and the dark.**

**More will be coming soon, stay tuned. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a clear sunny morning and Cecil was on an open field as he made his way to Baron. Amongst the tall trees and the early fog, the castle's steeples risen in the distance. In a few short minutes, he would soon be home.

He was thinking about riding a Chocobo to make the journey faster and less stressful. As soon as he entered the pasture, all of the Chocobos fled from it in a panic. Yellow ones and white ones ran on their skinny, nimble legs while black Chocobos flew away frantically in the same direction. Desperately, Cecil tried to stop one of the Chocobos, but the little stampede knocked him down. He rubbed his aching head as he stood up, wondering what made the Chocobos so frightened.

He had his answer as he noticed that the sky was growing dark. Expecting to see clouds, he saw none. Instead the sun looked like it was bleeding, as opaque lines started to spread from its surface. The sky turned more menacing as the lines formed larger and quicker. Eventually, they covered the entire sky and turned into red, stormy clouds. To his horror there was thunder and radical lightning, but no rain. The air became dry and the ground almost felt like a furnace below his feet.

_What could this all mean?_ he thought.

Filled with fear, doubt, and sadness his heart and breathing went rapid as he ran to his kingdom. He looked behind him and he saw no monsters running after him. As he ran, he didn't notice an overgrown vine which he tripped over. The air was so hard, he nearly choked as he coughed.

With his body exhausted and full of pain, he slowly stammered to his feet. The chaotic storm sounded more ferocious, the thunder and lightning became almost unbearable to his senses. As he looked ahead, he saw a shadowy figure with a pair of red, soul-piercing eyes. With little reason he had left, he asked who it was. There was no answer; it withdrew its blade, ready to fight.

Out of instinct, Cecil did the same. He was caught of guard as the dark entity lunged at him with blinding speed. He was laying weakly on the ground as it loomed over him. Like Odin's Zantetsuken, it raised its sword.

Cecil woke up after lightning struck him. Adrenaline was pumping throughout his body. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and his breathing was shallow as he observed his surroundings.

He was in his bedchamber in Fabul. Unlike his night terror, the sky was a robin's egg blue and the sun was glistening through the back window.

Cold sweat covered him as he relinquished his blanket. He stepped down from his bed, his feet touching the hard, wooden floor. The sensation felt welcoming compared to the burning soil he treaded on. He moved some sleek strands of hair from his face and calmed himself before he stood.

* * *

Sheila and Yang were in the throne room. Yang was sitting patiently while his wife was pouring tea from a shiny kettle.

"Breakfast is almost ready, dear. We can't start without Cecil. By the way, where is he?" she asked anxiously.

Thoughtfully he answered "Hmmm, I'm not sure. He should be up by now. He's usually an early riser whenever he prepares for a session in Baron, at least that's what I heard."

He trailed off as he had an uneasy feeling. Like all monks, he could sense whenever something evil was brewing.

What is this darkness I sense? he thought, agitated.

"Yang, he's here." Sheila spoke.

"Oh, yes. Good morning, Cecil." he said as he immediately snapped out of his reverie.

"Good 'morrow to you, too." he nodded as he greeted.

From the vacant look in his eyes, Yang knew something was troubling him. Sheila pulled out a chair for the Paladin to sit in. They started eating as everyone was accounted for.

For breakfast there were scrambled Chocobo eggs, buttered biscuits, and fresh salmon. Cecil's mout watered from the smell and sight of the entrey. As he slowly took his frst bite, Sheila reminded him "Eat hearty, Cecil. You're gonna need all the energy you can get when you climb Mount Ordeals."

"Yes, thank you." he replied.

After a few minutes, Yang suggested "This dark place is still populated by the undead, even though Scarmiglione is gone. I'd recommend you stock up on Bomb Cranks and healing items. The Sundries shop should be open for you."

Sheila perked up. "Oh, does that mean you'll meet Kain again? I hope he's fairing well."

"Kain...I hope so, too." Cecil murmurred as he looked down on his empty plate.

"What's wrong, Cecil. Something on your mind?" Yang asked.

He shook his head. "No...it's nothing. I hope I'll see Kain as well. It is a very dangerous place..."

He immediately stood up before his mind started to wander. "I'll get ready. Thanks for the advice, Master Yang."

"Of course." he said somberly as he bowed.

"And thank you for breakfast, Lady Sheila."

"My pleasure." she responded with a smile.

The wary Paladin went down to the main floor. The shop was to his right and it combined with an inn. He went there, took out his Gil, and paid the shopkeeper for Hi-Potions, X-Potions, Remedies, Bomb Cranks, Decoys, and some Phoenix Downs. The Undead were weak to Fire, Holy, and healing items. Phoenix Downs on Undead can instantly kill them if they connect. He thought whenever he's in a bind, he'll use them for emergencies.

As he bidded farewell, he trotted up to his bedchamber. He laid down his sack next to his armor and took a shower in a small waterfall outside. After he was fully cleansed, he gathered his items and equipment.

When he stepped up to the main room once more, he stopped and took a deep breath. He marched to the throne room where Yang, Sheila, and the former king were waiting. They stood up when they saw him.

Yang, full of uncertainty, breathed and said "I'm not saying farewell, I'm saying good luck."

Cecil bowed in respect and gratitude. "Thank you all. I shall return."

Sheila was the last to talk. "Do not forget, the enemies there are more ferocious than before. Good luck, Lord Cecil." She kissed his wrist as a sign of appreciation ad hope. "We'll pray for your departure and for your return."

"Are you sure you don't want my monks to go with you?" Yang asked.

"Yes. There's no need for it. This is something I must endure alone." Cecil answered. After a brief pause, he looked at his comrades and said "I'll not be long...Farewell."

He slowly walked out of the castle as the monks bowed and said good luck to him.

"Good luck on your climb, Lord Cecil."

"May we see you again."

As he emerged into the sun again he faced everyone before he closed his eyes. "Teleport..."

He disappeared and wasn't seen again.

* * *

Unlike the sky in Fabul, it was overcast. A slight breeze, which would cause a chill, was blown. He materialized at the mountain's entranceway and looked at its dark, decaying structure.

_Much like the monsters that lurk here_, he thought.

Then he heeded the warnings from the Fabulian monks. Could they be right? Could the dreadful climb become even more treacherous than he had anticipated? Would Kain still be alive?

With all these thoughts filling his head, he sadly looked up. It was not going to be an easy task. And since he doesn't have anyone with him, unlike last time...

Cecil shook off his uncertainties. He took a deep breath, taking in the vile air in the process. He coughed but now he was determined.

"From this point on, there's no going back."

With renewed confidence, as he remembered why he was here, he marched up the unforgiving terrain. The pathways were difficult since there wasn't a lot of room to roam, and at times he worried that he would lose his footing and fall due to the moist, loose earth. He realized that from the rainstorm that ocurred a few days ago as the ground still didn't dry up.

Before he reached the second layer, he immediately stopped. He looked at an enormous scar of ash on the ground. He remembered, as a Dark Knight, it was the same place where Palom casted a Blizzard spell to extinguish the raging flames. He realized it was a warning for trespassers of what was ahead. Beyond that point was where the undead lurk relentlessly. That line of soot still kept them at bay from the town and the vast landscapes of the Mysidian continent.

Feeling the sensation, he rubbed his foot on the burnt line. He sighed "I can't turn back now." He withdrew his Excalibur and his Lustrous Shield and he was off.

By the time he reached the third layer, there was a small tunnel ahead. This one led to the main trail of the mountain. Out from the darkness two Skuldiers and three Skulnants ran to him. The Skuldiers were skeletal enemies wielding swords with a yellow luster. The Skulnants, much like Scarmiglione's troops, were the most fierce form of zombies anyone has encountered.

A Skulldier grinded its teeth before he raised his sword. The sky rumbled as an enormous lightning bolt shot toward Cecil. He immediately leapt away and nearly slipped on the earth. When he regaind his balance, he charged to the enemy and sliced it. Because the Excalibur was a holy weapon, it crumbled into dust upon contact.

Since the Skulldiers were faster than the Skulnants, the other one was next to attack the Paladin. He parryed its assault with his shield and then it jumped back a few inches. He swung his sword with a right thrust but the monster ducked. It countered with a lunge and it pummeled Cecil to the ground. Its left hand and feet were pinning him down while its right hand was clutching its sword, ready to strike. He couldn't move his arms, instead he squeezed his eyes shut and made an incantation. "Let life destroy this vermin!" he said under his breath. His body glowed in a white aura and the Skulldier hesitated. He wasn't able to move his arms, but his hand was facing toward his enemy.

"Cura!" he shouted.

As the monster felt the healing spell, he began to stagger and wail in pain. He got up and sliced it head on. The last Skulldier dissipated.

But the fight wasn't over yet. The three Skulnants lazily marched toward him as they moaned. Each of their eyes glowed red, and Cecil felt his energy starting to drain. He began to feel light-headed and the spell was progressing, so Cecil knew he had to wipe them out quickly. Desperate, he grabbed three small, red bombs from his pocket and hurled them toward the zombies. They ignited instantly as they hit the Skulnants. They screeched as their flesh was decaying amongst the flames. When the smoke cleared, they were gone and the Drain spell stopped.

Cecil laid a free hand on his chest and casted Cura on himself until his head cleared. He took a few deep breaths and then he started to stand. He grabbed the Excalibur and roamed through the dark tunnel, leading him to the next section.

* * *

When he trekked out from the tunnel, he shieded his eyes. There was no sun, but sky started to have some lighter shades compared to where he was before. As he looked down, the mist was below the wary traveler. He could, at least, see he was making progress to the summit. The trail wasn't as difficult as the entrance; however, there were some areas that were just as steep.

Suddenly he heard a low, deep sound. He couldn't be sure what was causing it so he cautiously trekked on with the Excalibur in hand. He climbed up the moldy stairs and the same sound grew louder. He thought it was the wind howling across the landscape, but he felt no air.

The slope started to elevate further up and Cecil became more hopeful. However he was so introverted that he didn't notice he stepped on a stick which was scatered by a dying tree. Just then he heard the sound again, only this time it was more menacing. He immediately heard footsteps running toward him and a few snarls and barks.

The unexpected ambush belonged to a pack of undead hounds. Like the zombies, the dogs had decaying flesh with layers of dry blood. Unlike the Skulnants, however, they were fast.

A stray dog took the front as it bared its dull, bloody teeth and leapt for Cecil. He instantly reacted as he drove the Excalibur into its bare chest. The hound cringed in pain from the holy weapon and fell with a thud.

The others were merciless. Because of their fallen master, they started to howl. Like the redskins' Screech attack, that also lowered Cecil's defense. As they opened their mouths, each one had their own breath attack.

One's breath smelt like methane. Fire shot out from its mouth and burnt Cecil's armor. He screamed from the attack and fell back. The dog wasn't done yet. It started to charge toward him as he chanted and casted a Shell spell on himself. "Protect me from this scorching pain..." He held himself as a blue glow surrounded him. Still stunned by the burn, he smacked the hound with his shield. It staggered back and Cecil drove the blade into its undead flesh.

The next hound's breath was different. It smelled like a rotting orpse up close. It was so bad that Cecil started to choke. He could also feel his strength diminishing. Vulnerable from the ailment, the hound bit his right arm; the same one holding the Excalibur. He conjured enough strength to whack it with his shield, which blinded it. He felt himself blacken out so he frantically searched for a bottle. He didn't care what was in it; he immediately drunk it and his energy returned. However he still felt his energy sap gradually.

With the hound temporarily incapacitated, he focused on the others. One hound shot out a jet of contaminated water. He blocked it with his shield and sliced it, the belly was dangling with its skin.

The last active hound slashed the Paladin with its claws. As he felt the impact there was a flash of light, then darkness. He could still hear and feel what was going on, but he kept missing as he swung his blade. In retaliation it tried to bite his arm, but he kept backing away until he hit something hard. His back laid up against a boulder. He nearly stumbled since it wasn't sturdy.

The dog was closing in on him along with its blinded companion, snarling with blood leaking from their lips. Since Cecil couldn't see, he couldn't attack. He then came up with an idea as he remembered using an X-Potion on himself. In his armor, he felt something soft as it almost belonged to a feather. Before they made their attack, he dropped it. The item reacted and started to glow a heavenly aurora. The dogs hesitated and growled, as they couldn't stand the light. Just then the energy illuminated them and...there was nothing left.

Cecil barely saw the light, but he couldn't hear his nemeses anymore. The Phoenix Down vanquished them.

He sighed with relief as he casted Cura and Esuna. The latter spell stopped the irritation in his eyes. He continued to rest until he was able to see clearly again. With that, he saw a familiar sight.

As he looked over the peak, he had a flashback. He remembered seeing the great sage, Tellah discussing his quest searching for the legendary Black Magic spell, Meteor. And also how he helped him obtain it while in the divine shrine. Cecil reminisced hearing his father's mysticlal voice as he called him "son." And how he felt when he first became a Paladin. He felt a sense of comfort, but his reverie was interrupted by a putrid odor. He could barely move, nor breathe as he had a glimpse of a Revenant. Its felid breath and body were the culprits.

He was weak and paralyzed on the spot, so he couldn't use his weapons. And because of the little time he had, he couldn't bare to cast any spells. The easiest way was to use an item. Something was getting hotter beneath his armor. He took it out and it was another Bomb Crank. He used all his strength to throw it at the humongous zombie. It felt as if an anvil was weighing down on it. It exploded on impact but the monster was still standing. He used the same tactic he used against the hounds with his other hand. The flames in conjunction with the Phoenix Down worked perfectly.

With the Revenant gone, Cecil was able to breathe again. Cold, fresh air filled his lungs to full capacity, then he let out a loud sigh. During the fight, he realized he was close than where he was before. The tunnel was just ahead so he didn't hesitate to follow it. As he went through, he wondered

"Strange...Beside the Skulldiers and Skulnants, I've never faced these enemeies before. Where could they all come from? It can't be Scarmiglione because he perished on the mountaintop...If it's not him who's conjuring them, it must be-"

Then he caught his breath as he connected the dots. "Could it be...my dark self?"

A vision of a Dark Knight en guarding appeared in his mind. But he shook it off; he can't be stalled by his fears. "I...I must keep moving forward."

It was still bright on the other side, but day was fading fast. He hoped that he could make it to the summit before dark.

* * *

As he left the tunnel, he noticed there was a fork. One path was going left, while the other headed up. Upon close observation he decided to take the left passage because there was a treasure chest there. He thought it could be a valuable piece of equipment; however, he hesitated on opening it. He cautiously looked at his surroundings and there wasn't a single monster in sight. With a deep sigh, he opened it and there was a bright shield inside. It looked as if it was reflecting sunlight.

He picked up the heavy shield and then his eyes started to grow heavy. He dropped it from his weak hands and fell to his knees. He felt as if his head was spinning as he lost consciousness and collapsed on the sturdy, dry earth.

Unbeknowst to him, there was an enormous monster shaped like a bone dragon. It stomped toward the Paladin and let loose a menacing roar. Surprisingly, Cecil didn't hear its ear-piercing scream. With a single crushing hand, it grabbed its victim still asleep. It began to sniff him with its gigantic nostrils, blowing his loose locks every which way. Thinking it would be too disgusting to eat, it tossed him to the ground. Luckily, upon impact, it shattered a bottle and it started to seep out its contents against his body.

As Cecil began to breathe in the odor emitting from the fluid, he started to wake up. The bottle that broke was a Remedy, and it healed the Sleep spell from the dino's Hyno Gas.

He touched his aching head as it cleared. He then saw the shield that he dropped earlier. He grabbed it and noticed that the hairs at the back of his neck were sticking up, signaling that something was behind him. He looked and saw his attacker, the Death Warden.

He never saw this enemy before, however he realized it as one of the beasts he fought in the Lunar Subterrane. He immediately stood up and looked directly at the monster. Just then a target appeared around it as he analyzed its weakness. He was using his White Magic spell, Libra.

The dino tried to grab its prey again, but Cecil leapt out just in time. He rolled between its legs and struck its serpent-like tail with his Excalibur. The beast screeched in agony and jerked around to face its attacker. He was lucky he ran to a section which was larger than where he was previously standing.

The Death Warden snarled and raced toward Cecil. He threw a Bomb Crank toward it and the item burst into flames. Cringing from the burn it abruptly stepped back, but the fire wasn't strong enough to keep it at bay. It effortlessly stepped through the fire, as it extinguished beneath its feet. However, it didn't see Cecil in front of him. Instead he snuck behind it and climbed onto its back. The fossilized creature was still looking for him.

He hedl onto its neck and drove the Excalibur straight through its skull. The monster wailed and tossed it around, attempting to shake him off. Its scrawny hands tried to grab him again, but they were touching nothing but air. The dino was in so much pain, it didn't notice it was almost stepping off a cliff. Cecil leapt off and crouched as he landed. He saw the damage he'd done as he watched his enemy start to wither.

Then he took out another Phoenix Down and tossed it. The feather reacted, blinding the monster. The pain and the light was too much that the Death Warden lost its footing and fell through the thick fog. Its roar lessened as it descended to its demise.

Cecil sheathed his sword and shield as everything quieted. He cured himself again, staggered onto his feet, and continued his journey. But he didn't go very far.

* * *

During that time, he saw small, fancy boxes laying around. They were bright with a turquoise and yellow design and gemstones decorated their exteriors. In astonishment, he wondered,

"Those boxes...Do I dare myself to look what's inside?"

He bent down to open a box, but, much to his dismay, it was a monster-in-a-box. Its lid shot open and its arms extended and broke through its body; the other chests followed suit. He remembered an ancient legend fortelling these boxes; they were known as Pandora's Boxes. It is said that if opened, evil will escape and wreak chaos throughout the world and the monster itself would attack its victims.

As he watched the creatures animate themselves, he took out his Excalibur and his new Crystal Shield. During their appearances, they used something that was very different, and somewhat soothing. As they came to life, it almost sounded they were whistling. That sound caused Cecil to become dazed and confused. He was moving in slow motion, his head felt empty, and everything around him was a complete blur. He was so out of it that he couldn't be aware of his surroundings. In that state, he saw an arm. He thought it was the same arm the enemies had, so he sliced it. Little did he know, he accidently cut himself. In his reaction, he dropped his sword and his eyes were burning with hot tears. It was a deep wound so he immediately casted Cura to seal it.

That knocked him out of the Confusion spell. However, he still felt mushy and his thinking was still foggy. He realized he was Slowed, so he used another Remedy on himself to reverse it. With his head cleared, he retrieved his blade.

The Pandoras didn't have any feet, so they couldn't attack Cecil unless he was too close. With his normal self he quickly diced the monsters one by one. At times, they almost reached and grabbed him because of their long arms. Some of them attempted to seal him inside the box and lock him up for eternity. When the last one's arms disintegrated, along with its square body, he sheathed, sighed, and went on.

Across from the narrow wooden bridge and blocking in front of the last tunnel, there was a group of slimy creatures. The strangest thing was, unlike the Flans, they randomly shift into different shapes. Unlike the Pandoras they can move, and they slither incredibly quick. Since he noticed they were undead, he sliced them with the holy blade. However, one of the enemies slipped away, avoiding the attack. Some of them flattened into a puddle of mush to prevent damage.

There was nothing he could do on the Unknowns physically, so he tossed a Bomb Crank on them. They ignited and, provoked, one of them sput out slime from its grotesque mouth. When the slime landed on him, he started to feel something inside his armor. Like as if something was eating away. Sure enough, it was his own skin.

What was worse was that the same slime caused him to move slow again. He knew he didn't have time to linger for long, otherwise he'd be succumbed to the acid. He fiercely sliced the enemies and he managed to hit only one. Part of its body broke and fell to the ground. Much to his horror, it was still moving and, in a few seconds, formed into another Unknown.

They can...duplicate? he thought in terror. The slime continued to irritate and eat his skin as he squatted and held is chest in pain.

"I...must somehow...destroy these guys!"

He frantically searched for Bomb Cranks and tossed them toward the Unknown. They ignited and screeched in brutal agony until they faded into nothingness.

"Urgh-Esuna!" He casted it on himself to stop his skin from withering. He sat to catch his breath and as he was about to cure himself, he couldn't. His mouth was as dry as the Damcyan desert so he took a drink from an Ether and a few X-Potions. It felt pleasurable after he rehydrated himself.

He got his things together and withdrew his weapons as he stood up and followed the last tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I had to stop here becase the chapter was getting too long. Oh and that dream scene Cecil had, I once had that dream when I was a kid. It scared the living crap out of me. It's so funny that I remember it after all these years! Lol.**

**I'd also like to thank Cerb for all the advice she'd given me on making this chapter! And in honor of her, I made an enemy formation with hounds. Thanks a lot, Cerb. You're the best!**

**Anyways, how'd you think I did on the fighting scenes? I hope I made them more realistic and not a ripoff of a turn-based battle. Plus some of the enemies were based off of other popular games in the series.**

**Scarmiglione was perished so who's responsible for spawning these new enemies? Will Cecil re-obtain the Light and find Kain? Find out on the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This next chapter may contain a possible character death and character bashing. Reader's discretion is advised. Seriously, do not reprimand me since I warned ya earlier...Resume story!**

**Chapter 8**

After a long and painful journey, Cecil finally made it to the summit. When he got out of the tunnel, however, it was nothing he'd expected. Still breathing heavy from his last ordeal, he looked around the dire place. Dark clouds were rolling in and getting thicker, instantly blocking out the once bright sky. Cecil remembered his nightmare, when the red clouds formed as they blocked out the sun.

The air was getting heavier with each passing second, making him weaker both in body and spirirt. As he climbed up the unforgiving terrain, he saw a faint light at the corner of his eye. That aura belonged to the Save Point. Only the outside of the ring was lit to keep monsters away, making it an easy place to rest. Cecil's strength was leaving him, so he wasted no time in approaching it and pitching up a Cottage. After a few minutes, it was ready. Cecil started to go on all fours as he crawled inside the safe haven. The Cottage was dark, making it easier to sleep in.

He unfolded a sleeping bag and curled himself in. He fell asleep almost instantly after he made a prayer. "Rosa, I shall return to you. I promise..." he trailed off as he closed his eyes and rested peacefully.

The temperature amongst the summit became colder, the wind started to pick up a few knots, and the air became more pleasant. There were even a few chains of stars shining down on the silent mountain...or so it was.

As a chilling breeze blew over the Cottage, Cecil moaned and turned on his side. Clearly, he was still exhausted from yesterday's journey. Then there were some unusual whispers, calling his name. He slowly rose his heavy head and listened. He couldn't hear them very well, so he can't tell who was speaking to him. It was almost as if they were talking in his mind. Curious and a little irritated, he sat up and trekked out of the safe area.

The voices calling him were more audible, but he still didn't realize who they belonged to. He soon followed them across a skinny, wooden bridge. The sacred altar, where he transformed into a Paladin, was just ahead. As he walked across it, the voices suddenly stopped. The wind also halted, and the sky turned into a dark, gloomy purple.

Suddenly, Cecil felt uneasy. "What is this darkness I feel? Someone's here-"

"Cecil! So we meet again!" That voice sounded like his, but more sinister.

"Who's there!" The Paladin asked anxiously. There was his answer, right in front of him.

He looked at the ground and saw a shadow approaching him. He then looked up and saw a dark orb that bursted. And in its place was...

"Dameon!"

"Why are you so surprised?" he sneered under his armor. The only thing that was visible was the lower part of his face. "I could just imagine meeting you in a devestated place like this. After all, it was just beyond this point in which I was...shall I say...ressurected?"

Cecil's eyes grew exponentionally wide. "...What?" he whispered.

"Oh, I thought I already told you. Oh-wait, it was Rosa whom to I explained everything!" He emphasized the word when his tone grew.

The Paladin's eyes were full of hatred. Something he never felt before. He wished he would tear this stranger apart, showing no mercy but malice in his heart. "Tell me. What is it that you know?" he protested.

"I suppose I should tell you the truth now...Or rather, my past life in which you have ruined!" Dameon snapped. He immediately calmed himself as he told him his life story. "You see...I was once a part of you. I fed your head with doubt, insecurity, and evil. When you took up the dark sword and wore my armor, I've been influencing you this whole time. I've made a lot of victims who've lost themselves when they too became Dark Knights. But I was there to make them proud, powerful warriors. It wasn't for their kingdom when they've fulfilled their duties; it was lust for the pleasurable feelings of hate and urges of true darkness.

"You were the last victim when you became one of them. However, I was unsuccessful. I drove you to madness when you went on a Red Wings mission in Mysidia. I was the driving force when you slained those helpless Mages. I was there, Cecil. I became a part of you ever since. But you still had a strong mind, fighting me, resisting me. That was why I gave you these negative emotions, to make you more vulnerable to my influences.

"But when you entered the shrine here, I seperated from you."

Cecil spoke in his defense. "You...you were infecting my father!" Then his voice was caught in his throat. He was shocked as to why he wasn't destroyed. "I thought I vanquished you..."

"Such a naive conception. You didn't defeat me; I was still very much alive."

As Dameon spoke, he reminisced when he wound up in a small, deserted island. All there was was a tiny forest and a deep, vast cave.

"When I was...'vaquished,' I wound up on an island somewhere close to Tenebre. I was inside a cave, with no memory of who I was. I was close to dying; I had no energy to spare. So in order to find sustenance, I wandered."

Dameon was very weak, crawling to find something to sustain him. Then he collapsed as he wasted all his energy on finding nothing.

"I thought for sure I would be dead, and then she found me and nursed me back to health. She was young and very infatuating...I could never keep my eyes off her."

Cecil knew exactly who he was referring to. "Dragon Rose..."

"Indeed. She and I were connected. Of course you may be wondering why she and I were lusting for power. When I gradually got my memory back, I told her everything that's happened. She told me she was estranged from her tribe, so I thought we'd make a great pair for vengeance. We were casted away. And for what? Justice? Retribution? Such trifling things."

Cecil realized it was the exact same words his father's spirit said.

Dameon then remembered him and Dragon Rose beating drums and incantating together.

"We wanted to take what was ours. And eventually, we learned the most lethal magic of all, mind control. We knew we couldn't possibly survive alone. So she and I made our plan."

Dameon and Dragon Rose then met a young man the same age as them. He was one of the redskins' finest warriors, even he was red. He wore a war bonnet with lots of feathers protruding from it. And was gleeful at meeting them and their schemes.

"Yes...He was the one who carried our dreams through. He was the most trusted and the best fighter that pathetic Chief Abdullah annointed. We decided to bond with him, and our plan worked. He, too, wanted to overthrow the tribe and rule it as he saw fit. So I told them about this so-called Warrior of Light."

He made an evil grin as he went on. Cecil's heart immediately dropped. That was what he was used for all along.

"You seem mortified. Did I tell you too soon? Indeed, you were our own plot device, the force of darkness we've been yearning for all this time. When the Lunar Eclipse ended, we've been waiting for this legend to come into fruition. And it had...once you came to us."

"No! I won't let you use me again!" Cecil took out his Excalibur in anger. His complexion ravenous, breathing deeply to hold back his rage bubbling to the surface.

"Don't try to waste your energy. I'm not here to fight you. I'm offering you a choice. Join us again..." he said soothingly, as if trying to subdue him so he could fall prey to his darkness.

"You were a valuable tool. And I'm sure Dragon Rose'll be waiting to see you once more...Oh, yes, she does have a longing for you. That was why she did what she did, to keep you away from that rigid White Mage...Rosa is it?"

Cecil growled as he tightened his grip on his blade. Dameon wanted Rosa dead so he would be easier prey to the redskins. "I won't let you...!"

"Oh, have you forgotten? I was going to lure your mind into the void. Rosa would suffer because of you since you'd abandon her. You'd do well to make your decision if you value her life." Dameon pointed his Deathbringer at him. "What do you think, Cecil? She would be spared if you'd join us again!"

"I will NOT!"

"Suit yourself..."

Cecil lunged at him, but he faded before he took a chunk off of him. While he left, he laughed.

The Paladin lowered and sheathed his sword. He squeezed his eyes to clear his mind, then shook off his negativity. "No...I will never be one of you. And I will save Rosa and the rest of the world under my own will." He took a deep breath and before he returned to the Cottage, he said to himself "I shall prevail. My valor and my strength...and my support for her...shall always be my guiding light. My mind will never waver."

He walked back to the Save Point wih his head high, though not his spirit.

Soon, it was morning. But he didn't wake up to what he'd expected. Unlike Baron there were no birds chirping in the distance, the air was still dry, and enormous grey clouds rolled across the dreadful sky without a trace of pleasant sunlight. Oh, how he wished he would be back there, but he still had a job to do.

He took down the Cottage with ease and stored it away. Then he marched across the old bridge. It was still firm, like the last time when he faced Scarmiglione twice on both sides. The last trek across was quicker compared to now, it almost took over ten minutes. He wasn't sure if he was nervous or it was simply a long walk from his resting place.

When he finally got to the other side, he saw a shadowy figure through the thick mist. He immediately took out his sword and shield, thinking it was Dameon again. He stood there, frozen but alert, until the fog cleared.

Then he saw an old friend wearing naval blue armor, with horns protruding from his helmet. And in the back of it was a thick strand of blonde hair.

"Kain!" He remarked with a smile.

"C-Cecil?" He was just as surprised to see him. "W-what are you doing here?" Then his face dropped. "You're not here to relieve me from the mountain by force, are you?"

Cecil laughed. "No, that's not why I'm here." Then, like Kain, he became more somber. "I'm here to...retain the light."

Kain was shocked. "What...? But you've been up here recently to cleanse yourself from your bloodstained past. Why are you doing this again? This is my mission, not yours. And...I don't need your help to do so."

Cecil sighed. "Kain, you never change. I'd be glad to help you but...let me explain." He told him everything, from his first encounter with the redskins to his recent meeting with his doppleganger.

"Ahh...So, you're not the only unlucky one. It seems we all have our fair share of hardships."

"I'll make a parley with you." Realizing that Cecil and Kain had both been through darkness, he had an idea to reconcile themselves. "I'll assist on fighting your darker self. I'll let you go alone first, but I'll be there to recuperate you when you need it. After you become a Holy Dragoon, you'll aid me in my personal battle. We'll tackle both your demons and then the redskins, together."

He held out a hand for Kain to shake and make the bargain official. "You ready?"

For the first time, Kain shown a small grin. Not the type of an ignorant sneer he usually shows. "Yes." He nodded and shook his hand.

Suddenly, they both had a warm feeling inside them. They were reunited on the mountaintop, ready to take down anything that stood in their way. They walked beside each other until they were a few inches away from the altar.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them. A shadowy entity soared above them with an evil smile. "Hehe, we'll see how you'll reach the light now. You...are mine..." It descended slowly toward the Paladin, then he sunk into his body. He didn't even notice its presence at all.

After that, he was lagging behind. He felt numb again and light-headed. Then he started moaning, like as if he was having a bad dream, as he fell on his hands and knees.

Kain looked back and saw his partner in peril. "Cecil...?" He wondered what was wrong, so he walked slowly toward him, repeating his name.

Cecil felt something inside his soul, ready to burst. It was filling him with evil thoughts and desires. He felt the dark energy spread from his body as it started to shake, like as if he was in very freezing water. Then he heard a voice, Dameon's voice, speak into his mind.

"Come and serve us, my fine warrior..."

Cecil gasped when he realized who was speakng to him. Suddenly, he had visions of him and Dragon Rose making incantations and hearing those dreadful drums again. He then remembered why they wanted him in the first place.

"I shall consume you...your body and mind. Join us, Paladin..."

"No...! Stop talking to me! I won't let you...Gnngh-aaaggghhhh!" He screamed in brutal agony as he held his head.

Kain immediately stepped back and realized what was happening. He felt the same way when he was brought back to Baron, still unconscious, from Mist. He noticed that Cecil's light was being doused by an evil force. Cecil tried his best to fight it, but it was increasing dramatically. With his last ounce of will power, he pleaded Kain to run before he'd do the unforgivable. But the Dragoon didn't budge, instead he was begging him to stay by his side.

"Cecil! Snap out of it!

His cries seized as he collapsed. He was still breathing heavily, though. After a few seconds, they turned into deep breaths.

Kain ran over to his friend, trying to wake him up. "Cecil...Cecil! Get up! You must!" Eventually, his eyes fluttered as fast as a Sylph's wings. His fingers started to twitch, then clench into a menacing fist.

"Oh, thank goodness..." He backed away as Cecil slowly rose to his feet. His eyes were barely visible through his messy har, and his head bowed trying to hide his expression.

"Cecil, you're alright."

"..."

"Are you ready? Can you still fight?" he asked with concern.

Cecil rose his head, from the looks of it he was very vacant. "Yes, I can..." There was hardly any emotion in his voice."I will fight, just like I promised..."

He then turned his back on him, walked a few inches toward the altar, stopped abruptly, and continued. "But you see, Kain...The only reason why I came here...the one I must fight...is you!" He took out his weapons and faced him, His eyes shaded with a violent shade of purple, his pupils glowing red.

Kain gasped. "C-Cecil?" He somehow knew this would happen. This was precisely how he dueled with him back at the Crystal Room in Fabul under Golbez's thrall.

How is this happening? he thought.

Cecil forced him to withdraw his spear. "Draw your weapon, Kain!"

"I-I don't understand...? What's gotten into you?"

"This is the end for you, not I!"

"No, you can't-"

"Hrragh!" Cecil cried as he lunged toward his enemy.

Kain immediately jumped five feet over him to avoid the onslaught. He landed on his feet and turned toward the possessed Paladin.

"Cecil! Wait, we can settle this...D-don't you recognize me?" he asked, startled. He still couldn't understand how and why hs best friend is acting like this. Now that Zeromus is gone, and Golbez is in slumber...

"Oh, I DO recognize you. You were my best friend who turned traitor on me. You willingly endangered both me and my friends, especially Rosa. I was beaten, humiliated, and suffering close to death by you! Admit it! You wanted me out of the picture, to have me slained so you could have EVERYTHING you wanted!" His voice rising with every sentence, stirring some fear into Kain.

His body became cold with terror sweat. "N-no...I would never hurt you. I only did it because I was possessed by your brother and Zemus. I-yes, I wanted Rosa for myself, but I would never turn my back on you when I did." Clearly, his nightmare was coming true. He always dreaded in facing hate and anger from his friends. And since Cecil is usually forgiving, he felt even worse now that he wanted vengeance from all the brutality caused by him.

"You're lying! That was truly your desire. Well...now I shall fulfill mine!" His urge for power grew as he gathered the dark energy. Plus the drums in his head became more audible, his heart pounding against his chest, his breathing erratic.

Kain sensed the deep darkness in his heart, so he took out his spear.

Looks like I have no choice...but to fight! he thought. His fear instantly turned to courage.

"Cecil, if you could hear me, I will save you!"

"Save me, if you can!" he mocked. His eyes illuminated in a massive rage as he charged toward the Dragoon with all his energy.

Kain parryed with his Abel Lance and his Dragoon Shield, trying to push him back. Cecl snarled as he tried with all his might to crush him.

When he saw his chance, Kain looked between his legs and tripped him. He staggered but instantly recovered. Kain whacked him with his lance, but Cecil blocked it.

"Impressive..." Cecil threw Kain off and he hit the ground, sliding on his back. He then saw Cecil run to him again, then he jumped fifty feet in the air.

The Dark Paladin looked up blankly, waiting for him to come down. As Kain descended, he saw his target through the thick clouds. He twirled and pointed his weapon down, ready to strike. Alas, he was not successful.

Showing no nervousness, he casually took a side step. Kain landed back on the rough terrain, but missed Cecil.

Impossible! H-how could I have missed? he thought in despair.

Cecil stabbed him directly in the lower abdomen, drawing it as far as it can go. The deeper it went, the more pain the Dragoon felt coursing in his body.

"Urrrrrgh!"

"Looks like your 'training' wasn't enough! You're still as weak and self-righteous as ever."

Even though he's been through a lot of turmoil both mentally and physically, Kain's strength wasn't about to fail him just yet. "Urrgh! Why are you doing this? What is it that you want?"

"I want you to suffer! For everything that you've done! Unlike me, you do not deserve atonement, let alone forgiveness."

"Isn't it the same things you have done?" Kain said calmly.

"Save your breath! You're nothing but a leech to everyone you know. You always prefer to do things your way, and never relying on the aid of your friends. You're nothing but a traitor and a backstabber!"

"Hmph, clearly you are possessed...Urgh! What would you do if you were to get rid of me?"

"Simple, Kain. To consume all with the darkness we've wrought. To rule all lands of this accursed planet and make it our own. When I'm finishd with you, we shall prevail. And to start it all, I'm going to finish Rosa...nice...and slow..." he sneered at the thought.

Kain's hands were still free. He used a shaky one to desperately find something to stun Cecil. "The hell you would..."

He found something and tossed it into his eyes, blinding him. While the possessed warrior was vulnerable, Kain took the opportunity to heal hmself with an Elixer. After that, Cecil screamed, "You shall pay for that!"

He gathered all hs darkness and released it. However, he missed, striking the altar.

Kain gasped as he looked at it.

The altar is a sacred, hallow place. How could it be affected by the darkness? he thought in terror.

He then had his answer. The calming aura suddenly disappeared and the mountain started to shake violently. Kain stumbled and looked back at Cecil, who just casted an Esuna spell on himself.

Before he made another move, Kain pleaded, "Cecil, stop! You'll kill us both!"

The summit started to crumble underneath the two fighters, almost making them immobilized. All around there were cracks forming. Some of the landmasses collapsed as the cracks grew wider. And chunks from the walls started to fall, making the summit smaller and more dangerous to tread on. The wooden bridge tried its best to keep its fixtures intact, but it too was suffering from the sudden change. Even the sky was transforming, from darker shades of grey to a menacing red. Radical lightning flashed across the sky, ocassionaly striking both Kain and Cecil.

Even though the real Cecil was still out of comission, he would've felt panicked when he saw the cataclysm unfold. Just like in his dream...

The mountain continued to shift as Cecil, who refused to leave, fought Kain once more.

* * *

In Mysidia, the people started to panic as they saw Mt. Ordeals take its new shape, with the newly formed cloud clashing from above. Even though the town wasn't affected, it still was a horrific sight. Men, women, and children either stopped playing or came out of their houses as they watched.

The Elder, a Black Mage, and a White Mage were praying at the tower dais. Everything was peaceful and quiet until...

"Elder! ELDER!" Palom and Porom rushed toward them, interrupting their mantras. Their faces were as white as a Skulldier's bone.

"What is it, children!" he queried.

"It's the mountain! It's falling apart!" Palom screeched.

"There's a dark cloud above the summit, too! Oh, I hope Sir Kain is alright!" Porom said, fighting her tears.

A deep boom was heard they saw the mountain shake. The cloud in the distance flashed, nearly blinding the land in an instant.

"Sir Kain is still up there!" Elder realized in shock. "How can the Dragoon, or anyone, survive this catastrophe alone?"

The twins were shivering and whimpering against his cloak as he hugged them, like a loving father would in calming his kids.

"Let us pray for his safety..." he said soothingly as he continued to observe its destruction.

* * *

Kain was severely wounded and was breathing heavily to keep himself alive. Cecil resumed his wrath as he grabbed and lifted him a few feet off the ground.

"This is the end...old friend..."

Kain cringed in pain amongst his tight, bone-crushing grip. Then lightning struck the Paladin!

He dropped his victim, his body was frozen and stiff, and he felt his heart stop.

Kain smacked him with his shield, making his body roll to the edge. He was about to fall, but then an incredible thing happened...

He was still alive, but returned to his senses as he desperately hung on to dear life. His body blew amongst the strong squalls, like clothes on a line.

Weak in body, but not in spirit, Kain crawled to assist his friend. "Cecil, give me your hand!" He was so grateful that Cecil had his normal complexion again.

The Paladin slowly opened his sad eyes. He looked at Kain, holding out an arm for him to reach. Then he slowly shook his head. "No. It has already been settled." he spoke calmly. His body was suddenly feeling warm, but numb.

Kain desperately tried to lend a hand again, but Cecil refused to take it. "Kain...take my place at the throne. You must-Arrgh!"

He felt the evil in him take its root. "Cecil, what's wrong?" Kain asked since there were no visible signs.

"The-darkness, Kain...It's controlling me. Go now...while you still can!" His voice was cracking amongst the mental breakdown. He couldn't continue to fight it and let himself hurt the ones he loved dear.

"No! Not without you!" he begged.

He opened his eyes again, staring at him. Their eyes gazing into one another's. Like as if it'd be the last time they'll see each other together...

"Cecil, no! Don't do this!" Kain implored, startled. The Paladin was going to do the unsurmountable. To take his own life, in order to cleanse himself.

"I must. It's the only way...Kain, take care of Rosa. All this time, it's what you wanted to do." His eyes became glossy as he held back his sadness.

"Cecil! I won't let you go! You're the one who takes care of her, no matter what! She needs a strong warrior like you to look after her. And so does our kingdom! You can't give all that up, you just can't! PLEASE STAY!" Kain's body was shaking as much as the raging world around them. He couldn't possibly rule Baron and watch over Rosa in his stead. He hasn't even redeemed himself yet.

Cecil reached and touched his hand, but stopped him from pulling him up. Then he whispered in his ear, amongst the noise from all the chaos. "Farewell...my...lord..."

He slipped from his hand and fell to his demise below. On the way there he hit several rocks. His chest, back, arms, legs, and even his head smacked the sharp edges of the cliff. Then he lost consciousness.

In Kain's vision, it was as if he was going down slowly. He watched his friend descend to death as he had flashbacks of the two of them.

First was when they met as kids in the Baron courtyard. The two were having a quarrel until Rosa intervened. Cecil then admitted for starting it, which was when Rosa admired his honesty. She then fell for the yong Dragoon, since it was him who didn't start it. She thought that he was a mature, proud child whom she would someday fall in love with.

Second, Cecil, as a Dark Knight, was walking toward his comrade at Baron's main chamber. They vowed to slay the Mist Dragon, their first dangerous mission since Cecil was relieved from the Red Wings.

Third, was his betrayal and Rosa's disappearance in the Fabul Crystal Chamber.

Then, standing up against the Wind Emperess, Barbariccia and helping Cecil, Rosa, Cid, and Yang fight her.

Next, was the affirmation being made inside the Lunar Whale before the final fight with Zemus.

And lastly, his vctory and his promise of temperance in Mount Ordeals.

"Hold on, Cecil! I'm coming!" He leapt from the edge, landing on rock after rock. Some of them gave way, but he managed to keep going. After every jump, his descent became faster and harder. He felt his mouth drying, his throat swelling, his heart and joints burning from every impact, layers of sweat were dripping from his broken flesh, his eyes were becoming more vivid seeing Cecil fall.

Eventually he was going down faster than the Paladin. And just several feet from the ground of the overworld, he bravely jumped and caught him in his arms.

With a thud, he landed. His leg snapped in the process. He was aching, but he had to find cover before they get buried alive from the hefty debris. It was almost as if a whole continent was dropping from above. As a tremendous piece broke off from the summit, descending in a high rate, he leapt toward the bushes before they were clobbered. With a crash that could've broken the sound barrier, the debris crashed...

And that was when the cataclysm finally ended.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was epic! First, Kain was a cold, self-centered anti-hero with no chances of redemption. Then he turned himself into a courageous, bold warrior saving a friend's life in a matter of seconds. The same friend that he almost tried to kill...That is true heroism! This will change the way I'll see the infamous Dragoon forever.**

**In case you haven't noticed, there were some references to Kain's Tale in The After Years. And the term "Dark Paladin" was a mash-up of the Paladin with his doppleganger possessing him.**

**I'd like to thank Cerb so much for helping me edit this chapter!**

**One question remains, did Cecil die? Find out next time!**


End file.
